


Versteckte & Vergessene Gefühle

by Lovesdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild S&M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Temporary Character Death, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesdestiel/pseuds/Lovesdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achtung spoiler!<br/>Diese Geschichte beginnt genau nach Folge 14 s 10</p><p>"Was Cas versucht zu sagen, dass er laut Cane, deine Frau ist."plaudert Sam munter drauf los. Sichtlich am kichern:"Und er hat nicht mal so unrecht. Weisst du?"er kann vor lachen nicht mehr weiter reden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tränen der Leidenschaft

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erstes Mal. Bitte seid nicht zu kritisch.  
> Die Geschichte ist nun zu Ende erzählt. Hoffe, sie gefällt Jemanden. Sie sollte spannend, ein klein wenig witzig und romantisch, mit einem spritzer, Tragik sein...  
> Sie ist genauso wie ich es wollte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich hätte es auch eine lange, ausgiebige Berührung getan. Aber Dean wollte ja nicht kuscheln. Nur nach gutem Sex. Seufzend nimmt Castiel die Herausforderung an. Was war guter Sex überhaubt? Deswegen war er voher kurz weg, um sich ausgiebig zu informieren. Und er erinnert sich an etwas, dass er eigentlich nicht mehr wissen durfte. Etwas, dass Gabriel ihm zurück gegeben hatte. Eine gelöschte Erinnerung an die Zeit in der Hölle, von der Dean nichts mehr wusste.

**Versteckte & Vergessene Gefühle**

**Prolog**

**Cane, weiss es** **  
**

"Cas, Dean hat ein Problem."raunt Sam. Dann erzählt er Castiel alles, was sein Bruder ihm zuvor berichtet hatte. Über Cane und was dieser zu letzt zu ihm sagte. 

Der Engel blickt kurz verwirrt und verständnislos auf, um dann plötzlich wie verschreckt zu blinzeln. Im Bunker ist es unheimlich Still. Sam schaut ihn beunruhigt an:"Cas?-Was ist los? Du denkst doch nicht, dass Dean so etwas tun würde, oder?"durchbricht Sam die Stille.

"Nein, das ist es nicht."Castiel hat es sofort gemerkt, aber Dean's Bruder wohl nicht und er hatte eigentlich keine grosse Lust es ihm zu erklären. Aber ihm bleibt wohl keine grosse Wahl. Mit einem leisen Seufzen starrt er Sam an, als könnte er die Worte, allein nur mit Telepathie übermitteln und müsste sie nicht aussprechen. " Nun, so wie Cane es sieht, bin ich wohl..." Ein räuspern unterbricht ihn."Was bist du?" faucht Dean hinter ihm. Sam zuckt überrascht zusammen. Der Engel bleibt cool, doch sichtlich verlegen stumm. "Verdammt, Cas! Spuck's schon aus! Was bist du?!" Sam ruft verärgert :"Dean! So machst du's auch nicht besser."Castiel sieht verlegen zu Boden. Nach Minuten langem Schweigen stottert der immer röter werdende Engel:"Ähm, ich bin wohl, laut Cane, ähm, Dean's... Geliebter." 

"Hä! Wie in aller Welt kommst du denn auf den Mist?!"schreit Dean zornig und stampft wütend näher und packt Castiel am Kragen seines Trenchcoats. Sam's kichern macht Dean nur noch wütender:" Was soll der Scheiss, Cas?" Der Engel schluckt leer und meint mutig:"Das ist kein Grund, gleich so aus der Haut zu fahren, Dean. Es ist nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung." "Aha, Logisch? Und wie kommt Mister Einstein darauf?"Dean schaut Castiel grimmig an. Jeder Andere wäre wohl eingeschüchtert gewesen, aber nicht Castiel. Er wusste, dass Dean ihm nichts tun würde. Nicht absichtlich. Etwas Anderes macht ihn nervös. Die Nähe, zu dem Menschen, der ihm so viel bedeutete."Cane sagte doch, du solltest seine Geschichte rückwärts erledigen."

Das unterdückte Glucksen von Sam, löst die Spanung und Dean lässt den Engel überrascht los. Zu seinem Entsetzen bemerkt er, wie seine Hände zittern. Jetzt schon, denkt er überrascht und versucht es so gut es geht zu verbergen."Töten! Cas, töten." meint er etwas ruhiger. Wärend er unbewusst seinen Arm mit dem leicht schmerzenden Mal massiert. 

"Ja und?" fragt Sam dazwischen. Und plötzlich, gackert er los:"Ah, jetzt weiss ich, worauf du aus bist, Cas!" Dean starrt verdrossen seinen Bruder an:"Na, du auch noch? Wirklich? Sagt mir mal Irgendwer, was los ist?" 

"Was Cas versucht zu sagen ist, dass er laut Cane, deine Frau ist."plaudert Sam munter drauf los. Sichtlich am kichern:"Und er hat nicht mal so unrecht. Weisst du?" Er kann vor lachen nicht mehr weiter reden.

"Dean."meint Castiel etwas eindrücklicher:"Zuerst den König der Hölle, dann seine Frau Colette und zum schluss seinen Bruder. Das wäre die umgekehrte Reihenfolg."erklärt er langsam. Dean nickt und reisst plötzlich seine Augen auf, als die Erkenntnis sein Hirn erreicht. Cane sagte er solle zuerst Crowlie, dann Cas und dann Sam töten."Cane, du son of a bitch!"ruft er wütend. 

**Tränen der Leidenschaft**

Chapter 1

 

Dean's Schlaf, war schon immer eher ein Alkoholkoma, als ein erholsames Schlummern. Vor allem seit der Zeit nach den Jahren in der Hölle, war der Schlaf eher zu etwas Lästigem geworden.

Plötzlich reisst ihn etwas aus disem Schlaf. Jemand oder Etwas ist in seinem Zimmer. Seine antrainierten Instinkte alamieren ihn, zu seinem Messer unter seinem Kopfkissen zu greifen. Obwohl er nichts hört, trotz angestrengtem lauschen, spannt er langsam seine Muskeln zum Kampf an. 

"Dean, ich weiss dass du wach bist."hört er eine vertraute, tiefe Stimme. Das Licht geht an. Und mit blinzelnden Augen setzt er sich aufrecht im Bett. "

"Was soll das, Cas? Ist was passiert?"schreckt Dean auf. Immer noch das Messer in der Hand.

"Das ist nicht nötig, Dean."meint Castiel mit Blick auf das Messer."Und nein, es ist nichts passiert. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob es dir gut geht. Wir sind etwas besorgt. Dein Bruder und ich..." 

Dean lässt das Messer auf dem Nachtisch liegen und meint leicht verärgert:"Wenn es darum geht, ob ich ernsthaft daran denken könnte..." "Nein, Dean! Das meinte ich nicht damit."unterbricht ihn Castiel schnell." Ich weiss, dass du deinem Bruder und mir nichts antun würdest."

Dean starrt ihn an und fährt mit seiner rechten Hand über sein Gesicht um die Müdigkeit abzuschütteln. Ach ja? denkt er, bist du dir da so sicher, Cas? "Ich weiss das zu schätzen, Cas. Aber ihr macht euch um sonst Sorgen. Mir geht's gut. Wirklich. Geh jetzt und lass mich etwas schlafen."

Der Engel macht aber keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Und starrt weiterhin auf den im Bett sitzenden, halb nackten Dean." Ich könnte vielleicht etwas versuchen."meint er schlicht.

Dean's Mimik erzählt was er denkt. Aber der Engel war schon immer schwer von Begriff. "Also - was willst du versuchen?"brummt Dean müde. 

"Ich weiss vielleicht eine Methode, wie ich das Mal lindern könnte. Nicht ganz weg bringen, aber immer hin, lindern. So dass dein Zittern, was uns aufgefallen ist und deine Wutanfälle wenigstens aufhören könnten."meint der Engel leise.

"Ok. Und wie sieht dein Plan aus? Willst du es gleich jetzt ausprobieren?" Knurrt Dean ernst. Er hat wenig Hoffnung und er bezweifelt immer mehr, dass Cas sich an das Versprechen, dass er ihn umbringen sollte, wenn er ganz ausrastet, halten wird."Ich bin nun schon wach, also los, sprich!"

"Das lässt sich nicht so erklären, Dean."meint der Engel ausweichend."Ich werde es dir zeigen." Castiel geht langsam auf das Bett zu. Dean starrt ihn verwundert an, als der Engel anfängt den Mantel auszuziehn und ihn dann lässig auf den Boden fallen lässt. Die Jacke und die blau gestreifte Kravatte folgen."He! Was denkst du, was du da tust? Was soll dieser Unsinn?" Aber Castiel knöpft weiter sein Hemd auf. Dean's Herz schlägt immer schneller."Cas, hör auf dich auszuziehen! Verdammt!" Wo war seine Hose nochmal?

Mittlerweile steht der halbnackte Engel, nah bei seinem Bett und seufz:" Dean. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun."und damit zieht er auch noch seine Schuhe und Hosen aus. Nur noch eine Boxershorts entfernt, ganz nackt zu sein, beugt er sich zum Bett und zieht die Decke weg. Dean ist zu perplex und zu langsam."Cas! Was soll der Scheiss?"schreit er nun in Panik. Sein Herz rast und er denkt an Flucht. Aber auch jetzt ist Castiel wieder etwas schneller. Er packt Dean an den Schultern und drückt ihn sanft auf die Matratze hinunter:"Dean, beruhige dich. Ich sagte doch, ich tue dir nichts!" Die stimme des Engel ist etwas rauher geworden und seine stahlblauen Augen, sehen tief in Dean's Grüne. Dieser schluckt leer und versucht sich selber zu beruhigen.

Ein Witz wäre jetzt genau richtig und so ruft er nervös:"Cas! Ich will jetzt nicht kuscheln, verdammt! Ich kuschle nie. Höchstens nach richtig gutem Sex. Also mach die Flatter, oder du wirst es bereuen! Nichts für ungut, aber du gehörst nicht zum richtigen Geschlecht, Mann!" Castiel lächelt plötzlich und meint nur:"Ok Dean. Wie du willst." Er lässt ihn los und wusch ist er verschwunden.

Dean kann sich trotzdem nicht bewegen. Als würde jemand Unsichtbares, seine Arme nach oben drücken und ihn weiterhin festhalten. Wo war dieser bekloppte Cas denn halbnackt hingeflattert? Mit aller Kraft, versucht er sich los zureissen. 

Wusch- und Castiel steht wieder da. "Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle aufhörst, ruf ich nach Sam!"schreit Dean ausser sich. Aber der halbnackte Engel lächelt nur noch mehr und meint süffisant:"Sam weiss bescheid. Er hat gesagt, er setzt sich die Kopfhörer auf und dreht die Musik laut auf."

Der Jäger starrt ihn mit grossen aufgeriessenen Augen an:"Du, du hast... Was hast du zu meinem Buder gesagt?" Castiel's Gesichtszüge werden wieder ernster."Ich hab ihm nur gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich ausrasten wirst und  ich dich nur mit lauten Protest dazu bringen kann, mir zu gehören."(erst viel später, sollte Dean erfahren, dass Castiel es eigentlich ganz anders gemeint hatte und dass Sam dabei nicht ganz unschuldig war)

Dean zuckt leicht zusammen, als der Engel sich über ihn beugt und ihm sanft das Gesicht streichelt."Dean. Es wird alles wieder gut."flüstert er. Dean schaut Cas in seine liebevollen, blauen Augen und meint trocken:"Gehören? Mhm und was soll das heissen? Willst du nun deine ehelichen Pflichten, als meine Frau wahrnehmen? Willst du ernsthahft..." er wird rot und seine Stimme versagt. Sein Herz rast wie wild und seine Lippen fühlen sich so verdammt trocken und sein Gesicht so heiss an. Vorallem dort, wo Cas ihn berührt. Er versucht verzweifelt cool zu bleiben und benetzt mit der Zunge seine Lippen. Versucht an dem Engel vorbei zusehen. Aber es ist zwecklos."Dean, ich wollte das eigentlich nicht. Aber du sagtest ja..."und dann küsst er Dean sanft auf seine Lippen.

Eigentlich hätte es auch eine lange, ausgiebige Berührung getan. Aber Dean wollte ja nicht kuscheln. Nur nach gutem Sex. Seufzend nimmt Castiel die Herausforderung an. Was war guter Sex überhaubt? Deswegen war er voher kurz weg, um sich ausgiebig zu informieren. Und er erinnert sich an etwas, dass er eigentlich nicht mehr wissen durfte. Etwas, dass Gabriel ihm zurück gegeben hatte. Eine gelöschte Erinnerung an die Zeit in der Hölle, von der Dean nichts mehr wusste. 

Dean wehrt sich zuerst stark gegen den Kuss. Aber irgendwas in ihm, macht auf einmal klick und er küsst zurück. Öffnet seinen Mund und versucht mit seiner Zunge, die Lippen von Cas zu öffnen. Was dieser auch bereitwillig tut. Die Hände des Engels gehen auf Entdeckungsreise und streicheln zärtlich über jede Narbe und empfindliche Stelle, die sie finden. Dean bemerkt auf einmal etwas hartes an seiner Hüfte und zu seinem Erstaunen, wird auch er schnell hart. Es fühlt sich toll an. Verdammt. Er war doch nicht schwul, also wieso reagiert sein Körper, als wäre er's? Vielleicht, weil es Cas war..?

"Dean?"fragend schaut ihn der besagte Engel an:"Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht, aber noch nie so etwas getan.(Das war eine bewusste Lüge, von Cas). Ich hoffe, ich mache es richtig."und damit zieht er Dean's einziges Kleidungstück, seine Boxershorts aus und beugt sich über Dean's bestes Stück.

Nun doch froh darüber, dass Sam Kopfhörer trägt, stöhnt er laut auf, als der Engel langsam seine Zunge über Dean's Eichel fährt:"Cas? -Mmm..."er versucht seine Gedanken zu ordnen."Was? Warum?"

"Dean! Sei jetzt ruhig und geniess es!" befielt ihm Castiel, der sich nun mehr und mehr mit saugen und schlürfen beschäftigt. Er hat keinen Würgreflex und kann somit den ganzen Penis in seinen Mund nehmen. Immer schneller... seine Hände unterstützen ihn mit der Massage der Hoden und des Schafts. 

"Cas, bitte! Ich, ich ahhh..."stöhnt Dean schon nach kurzer Zeit, als er den Höhepunkt erreicht:"Ich kann nicht mehr. Ahhhhhh..." Der Engel schluckt alles mühelos ohne eine Regung hinunter. Überwältigt von seinen fassungslosen Gefühlen, rollen dem Jäger einige Tränen aus den geschlossenen Augen, die Wangen hinab. Der Engel küsst jede Einzelne behutsam weg:"Fühlst du dich nicht gut? War es so schlecht?"

Als Dean seine Augen öffnet, versinkt er fast in Castiels blaue Seen, die in fragend ansehn."Cas! Ich... es war... toll! Um ehrlich zu sein, sogar mehr als...aber..."

Der Engel fragt ängstlich:"Dean? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Dean fühlt sich dadurch irgendwie schuldig. Obwol er nicht Derjenige sein sollte, oder? Nur mit einem räuspern, kann er wieder reden:"Cas? Du hälst meine Arme immer noch fest! Ich würde gern..."

"Willst du mich schlagen?"unterbricht ihn Castiel traurig. Dean ist entsetzt:"Was? Nein Cas! Bitte, lass mich los. Ja?" Der Engel seufzt merklich und einen Wimpernschlag später, kann Dean seine Arme wieder bewegen. Und nun packt er Cas und wirft ihn unter sich. Und zu Beider Überraschung, zieht nun er dem Engel die Shorts aus."Dean! Das ist nicht nötig."haucht dieser leise. 

"So sieht es aber ganz und gar nicht aus. Verdammt, dass sieht doch ein Blinder."raunt Dean, auf den steil auferichteten Penis von Castiel zeigend. Und lächelnd bemerkt er, wie der Engel rot wird und seine Hände ins Lacken krallt, als er das Gleiche, nun mit ihm macht. Weniger zärtlich, aber mit mehr Leidenschaft, leckt und saugt er an seinem Engel.

Nun ist es an Cas laut zu stöhnen. Er wirft seinen Kopf ins Kissen und windet sich, streckt Dean sogar seine Hüften entgegen. Dieser fixiert ihn mit Hilfe beider Hände und verschlingt den Phallus fast ganz."Ohh Dean! Jaaa... Hmm... Ohhh..." Dean kann gar nicht genug von Cas's sehen, wie er sich ihm so richtig hingibt und es geniesst. So süss. Süss? Was denkt er denn da? Er hätte nicht mal daran im Traum gedacht, einen Schwanz eines Mannes in den Mund zu nehmen. Nicht freiwillig. Aber bei Cas, war das schon was anderes. Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als ihn so richtig glücklich zu machen. Denkt er verblüfft. 

Castiel reisst ihn aus seinen Gedanken:"Deeaan. Ich will mehr. Biiitteee." Fleht er eindringlich:"Ich will dich in mir spüren."und sieht dabei so verzweifelt aus, dass Dean nicht die geringste Chance hat, zu widersprechen. Perplex starrt er Cas zu, wie dieser, seine Beine anzieht, eine Bewegung zur Seite macht und plötzlich eine Flasche in den Händen hält, die Dean bekannt vor kommt. Stille Wasser... Ja, ja sein Engel hat ja wirklich ausgibieg geforscht. So was... Und mit einem breiten Grinsen, nimmt er die Flasche mit dem Gleitgel entgegen.

Vor kurzem hätte er wahrscheinlich noch angewidert sein Gesicht verzogen, aber jetzt hebt er nur eine Augenbraue, als er einen eingeölten Finger in Cas's Rosette schiebt. So sanft, wie möglich und mit beruhigenden Worten:"Entspann dich Cas. Ich hab das bisher nur mit Frauen getan, aber ich denke, das kriege ich schon noch hin. Übrigens, woher wusstest du, wie du mich so schnell zum Höhepunkt bringen kannst? Das mit meinen Eiern? Das weiss niemand. Du, du hast mir doch nicht dabei beobachtet. Oder? Ich meine, wie ich es mir selber...das wäre die einzige Möglichkeit. Cas?"und er wackelt lächelnd mit seinem Finger, der jetzt tief in ihm versunken ist. 

"Dean! Ahhhh bitte nicht. Ich hab dich vielleicht ein paar Mal dabei gesehn. Ohhh... Aahh..."(zweiter Finger von Dean)"aber, aber als du mir das mit dem Privatbereich erklärt hast... Hmmm, hab ich es... zuerst nicht sichtbar abgeklärt, ob ich dich... Oohhh"(Dean's Finger bewegen sich)"in so einer Lage störe und bin dann gleich wieder weg... Wenn es so war... Ahhhh..."(drei Finger)  

Genau diesem Moment, kurz bevor Dean das sagte, nimmt Sam den Kopfhörer ab, um für immer diese Sätze in seinem Gehirn eingebrannt zu bekommen.(Vielleicht war es Karma..?) 

"Also ein paar Mal? Mhm. Und auch noch Unsichtbar? Du kleiner Lustmolch, du! Hat es dich angeturnt?"Dean's Stimme wird rauher und mit einem breiten Grinsen bohrt und dehnt er den engen Anus von seinem Engel, dass dieser nur noch stöhnen kann." Cas! Sag schon! Oder ich nehm die ganze Hand!"

Sam beschliesst, den Kopfhörer so schnell, nicht noch einmal abzunehmen. 

Irgendwie brachte es Dean so richtig in Stimmung, seinen Engel so zu foltern. Ihn so richtig zappeln und stöhnen zu sehen. 

"Bitte Dean! Bitte nicht! Ich war doch nur etwas neugirieg. Du brauchst mich nicht zu quälen! Ich verspreche, ich tu's nie wieder." keucht Cas leise.

"Mann, Cas, du hast es wirklich drauf, mich scharf zu machen."knurrt Dean und er muss sich wirklich zusammen reissen, um nicht brutal über diesen süssen, frechen Engel herzufallen.

"Tut mir leid, Cas, aber ich kann nicht mehr länger warten..."Dann zieht er vorsichtig seine Finger heraus, ignoriert Cas's Gejammer und nimmt sein erneut steifes Glied, um damit, mit langsamen, stehtig kleinen Stössen, in Castiel einzudringen."Ich will dich so sehr, Cas! Ich brauche dich!"raunt er leise.

"Dean. Auch wenn ich Anfangs nicht wusste, was es war, was ich fühle, jetzt weiss ich es nur zu genau. Dean, ich, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr, Dean."schluchzt Cas aufgebracht.

"Sch sch sch, Cas. Alles wird gut."Dean wiederholt unbewusst die Worte des Engels."Ich werde mich jetzt bewegen. Ok? Entspann dich Cas."Und damit fängt er an, sich zuerst mit langsamen und dann mit kräftigeren, schnelleren Stössen in Castiel zubewegen. Er drückt sich so eng an den Körper des Engels, dass dessen Glied im halbsteifen Zustand, wieder zur voller Härte wächst. 

Ihre Lippen finden sich und ihre Zungen versuchen, trotz den Bewegungen in Kontackt zu bleiben. Castiel's Hände krallen sich in den schweissnassen Körper von seinem Geliebten und seine Beine umklammen ihn mit aller Kraft. Es scheint, als wolle der Jäger, sich mit seinem ganzen Körper in den sich windenden und an sich klammernden Engel hämmern.

"Ich hoffe, du kannst dich nacher heilen, Cas."stöhnt Dean heiser."Du bringst mich verdammt noch mal, um meinen Verstand." 

Der Erste, der Beiden, der den Orgasmus erreicht, ist Castiel. Aber schon nach wenigen weiteren Stössen, kommt auch Dean. Beide starren sich entrückt in die Augen, Blau in Grün. Ein weiterer Schauer lässt den Engel erzittern, was Dean, der noch immer mit ihm verbunden ist, hautnah mitbekommt. Die Augen des Engels füllen sich mit Tränen. Dean löst sich vorsichtig von Cas:"Ich liebe es, wenn man nach dem Sex mit mir, weint."und wischt sanft dessen Tränen weg:"Cas, hör auf. Ist es so schlimm? Tut es so weh?" ast ängstlich, sieht er ihn an.

"Nein Dean, ich... es ist nicht deswegen. Obwohl es, schon etwas schmerzt. Aber es ist auch gleichzeitig, unbeschreiblich schön."murmelt er leise:"Ich bin nur traurig, weil du nichts mehr davon wissen wirst. Wenn du aufwachst, wird sich deine Erinnerung wie ein Traum aufgelöst haben."

Dean runzelt seine Stirn:"Wie meinst du das Cas? Wieso solltest du so etwas tun?!"  Der Engel streckt seine Hände aus und klammert sich fest an Dean's Körper:"Bitte Dean, es ist besser so. Glaube mir."

Der Jäger will schreien, aber er kann nicht. Dann wacht er auf. Sein Bett ist leer. Nichts deutet darauf hin, was er zuvor erlebt hat. Er ruft nach Cas, aber nichts geschieht. Kein flügelschlagender Mistkerl erscheint. Dean wirft  mit einem leisen grollen, seine Decke zurück und bemerkt, dass er die Boxershorts wieder an hat. Sein Messer ist unter dem Kissen und nicht auf dem Nachtisch. Aber alles in ihm sträubt sich gegen die Zweifel, die aufkommen. War es doch nur ein Traum..? Er sucht nach einem Beweis, aber findet nichts. Sein Körper fühlt sich doch danach an... Trotzdem, alles wirkt immer mehr verworrener und unglaubwürdiger."Verdammt, Cas." Knurrt er verstört. Was geschieht hier mit ihm. Wenigstens hat sein zittern aufgehört. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit überkommt ihn und kaum, dass er sich wieder hingelegt hat, ist er auch schon eingeschlafen.  


	2. Verborgene Lügen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam verkneift sich ein lachen:"Also dass du über beide Ohren in meinen Bruder verknallt bist, dass sieht doch jeder. Und dass es nicht einseitig ist, beweisen doch die intensive Blicke die ihr euch immer wieder zu werft. Ich kenne Dean sehr gut, besser als er sich selber und er liebt dich genauso sehr. Er ist nur nicht gut mit Worten." Mit einem verkniffenem Grinsen erwiedert Castiel:"Ich weiss. Und wenn er es mal sagt, dann lass ich es ihn wieder vergessen." Ein überraschtes Keuchen entweicht Sam.

**Verborgene Lügen**

Chapter 2

 

Sam spürt, wie in seinem Zimmer kurz die Luft aufwirbelt wird. Er kann nichts hören, ausser die laute Musik in seinem Kopfhörer. Und die Musik kann Cas sogar noch besser hören, als Sam die Kopfhörer abnimmt. Es ist ein bekannter Song von Led Zeppelin, Kaschmir. 

"Und? Wie lief's?"murmelt er:"Musstest du So laut sein?! Verdammt Cas! Wegen dir, werde ich jetzt ein paar Bilder in meinem Kopf, nie mehr los werden." 

Die dunkle Gestalt im Schatten kommt näher ins Licht:"Es war überraschend leicht. Aber, Sam? Wie konntest du uns denn sehn?"verwirrt starrt der Engel, den auf dem Bett sitzenden Sam an. 

Er handelt sich einen frustrierten Blick von Dean's Bruder ein, als dieser es ihm erklärt:"Ach Cas! Ich hab euch doch nicht wirklich gesehn. Nur gehört, als ich mal kurz meine Kopfhörer abgenommen habe und dass hat die Bilder in meinem Kopf ausgelöst."er schüttelt ihn, als würde er sie so eher, zum verschwinden bringen."Ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan... Ähm, ich dachte du sagtest, es reiche eine Berührung, um Dean unbemerkt etwas von deiner Gnade zu geben? Und das was ich gehört habe, war alles Andere, als NUR eine Berührung, Cas! Was... sollte das?"Sam runzelt frustriert seine Stirn und legt das Buch zur Seite, in dem er nicht wirklich viel gelesen hatte.

Castiel zuckt mit den Schultern, so wie er es schon viele Male bei den Menschen beobachtet hatte. Nur bei ihm wirkt es irgendwie seltsam:"Ich wollte ihn ja nur Berühren, aber Dean meinte, er wolle nicht kuscheln. Nur nach richtig gutem Sex. Ich musste zuerst mal raus..." "Wuah, wuah, wauh Wuah! Warte mal Cas. Du meinst, Dean wollte Sex mit dir?"Sam blieb der Mund offen stehn.

"Nun..."der Engel wirkt sichtlich bedrückt:"Ich musste ihn zuerst etwas überreden." Sam, ist das zuviel und er lacht laut auf. Dieser schüchterne Engel, im Trenchcoat, hat es ja faustdick hinter den Ohren."Du meinst, du hast ihn verführt? Wie? Nein, vergiss die Frage."

Castiel's Gesicht läuft rot an:"Was sollte ich denn sonst tun? Es war allerhöchste Zeit. Ich hätte nicht mehr länger damit warten können. Sam, er hat schon ziemlich stark gezittert. Ich hab ihn danach, alles vergessen lassen. Aber wenn meine Kräfte wieder nach lassen und das werden sie, wird es schwieriger..." 

Der Jäger starrt ihn erstaunt an:"Wieso willst du, dass er alles vergisst? Und du willst es jetzt immer so machen? Und wie lange hälst du das aus? Du kennst Dean. Wenn er es heraus findet und dass wird er, dann ist schluss mit lustig."

"Hör mir jetzt bitte genau zu, Sam. Es ist überaus Wichtig, dass er es wieder vergisst! Davon hängt sein Leben ab. Bitte Sam! Du darfst es ihm unter keinen Umständen sagen. Das musst du mir Versprechen."die flehenden Augen Castiel's, leuchten hell auf. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich es so oft tun, wie er mich braucht und ich die Kräfte dazu habe. Vielleicht finden wir eine bessere Lösung. Das ist eh nur als vorübergehende Notlösung gedacht, damit er nichts schlimmeres mehr anstellen kann."

Sam hatte Cas noch nie so viel reden hören. Er kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus:"Wieso hängt davon sein Leben ab, ob er alles vergisst oder nicht? Und was passiert, wenn wir keine andere Lösung finden werden?" 

"Wenn es Dean heraus findet...daran werden wir denken, wenn so weit ist."versucht der Engel abzulenken:"Und mit meinen Kräften werde ich sparsam umgehn." Aber Sam lässt nicht locker:"Ich kann genau so stur sein, wie mein Bruder. Cas? Ich will es jetzt wissen, verdammt! Oder ich verspreche gar nichts!"

"Also gut, Sam. Ich werde es dir zeigen."der Engel streckt einen Arm aus und berrührt Sam mit zwei Fingern sanft an der Stirn.

Plötzlich stehen sie in einem dunklen Raum in dem in der Mitte  so eine Art Altar-Tisch steht, auf der eine Gestalt gefesselt liegt. Es stinkt nach allem möglichem, aber besonders stark nach Blut. Sam's Eingeweide ziehen sich zusammen und er fühlt die pure Angst in sich hochsteigen. Er weiss genau wo sie sind. In der Hölle. 

Er hatte schon einige schlimme Dinge erlebt und war auch schon ein paar Mal dem Tod begegnet. Einmal auch persönlich und der verschrobene Typ, war ihm sogar sympathisch, irgendwie. Aber diese unheimliche Stille, passt nicht hier her, wo sonst die Schreie der armen, verdammten Seelen zu hören wären, da ist nichts. 

Castiel sieht Sam ernst an:"Es ist Eine, der weniger extremen Erinnerungen. Nichts ist hier real, Sam." Der Engel geht langsam auf den Tisch zu und der Jäger schluckt leer und folgt ihm zögerlich. Kurz vor dem Tisch bleibt er stehn und dreht sich zu Sam um. Er sieht ihn eindringlich an und legt seine Hand auf dessen Arm und meint ernst:"Du sagst es mir, wenn es dir zu viel wird. ich will nicht auch noch dein Gedächtnis löschen müssen. Sonst wäre das hier sinnlos." Der Bruder von Dean nickt nur und verzieht sein Gesicht, als er die Gestalt erkennt: es ist Dean. Splitterfasernackt und mit weit gespreitzten Beinen auf dem Tisch gefesselt. 

Sam hat Dean das letzte Mal ganz nackt gesehn, da hatte er noch an den Osterhasen geglaubt. Er weiss gar nicht, wo er hinsehn soll. "Ob Cas absichtlich diese Richtung gewählt hat?"denkt er. Denn sie stehen am Kopfende und müssen so, nicht genau zwischen die Beine von Dean linsen. Aber es ist auch so schon schwer genug.

Ein stehtiges Tröpfeln unterbricht diese Stille:"platsch... plitsch... platsch..." Es kommt von dem Tisch und da bemerkt Sam plötzlich, dass er und der Engel, in einer riesigen Pfütze stehen. War das schwarz, schimmernde Zeug Blut? Nach dem Geruch zu urteilen, sehr viel Blut. ist das alles von Dean? Aber Sam kann keine Wunden erkennen, im Gegenteil. Der Körper seines Bruders sieht makellos aus. Nur etwas sehr blas.

Automatisch will er einen Schritt zurück weichen. Es ist nicht real, dass alles ist nur eine Erinnerung... moment mal wessen Erinnerung? :"Cas? Wessen Erinnerung sehen wir uns da eigentlich  an?" Sam kneift die Augen zusammen, als würde er so besser denken:"Weil diese Perspektive... die ist nicht von Dean. Oder?"

Castiel's Blick schweift zu Boden. Der Engel sieht so schuldig aus. Als hätte er Dean... "Cas? Es sind deine..? Ich meine..."fragend sieht er den Engel an. Dieser sieht unglücklich zu Sam und meint kurz:"Ja, es sind meine Erinnerungen." 

Plötzlich kommt Bewegung in den Raum. Mehrere Dämonen erscheinen wie aus dem Nichts. Alle sind ausnahmslos männlich und zu Sam's Entsetzen, nackt bis auf die dreckigen Stiefel. Ihr muskulösen Körper glänzten vor Schweiss und tragen zu dem Gestank bei. Einer von denen zerrt Dean gerade an den Haaren hoch und knurrt:"Du hast dich aber schnell erholt, Kleiner! Die Pause ist vorbei, mein süsser unersätlicher ToyBoy." Der zornige Blick seines Bruders spricht Bände. 

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob du das jetzt sehen solltest, Sam. Es ist besser ich überspringe den Teil."murmelt Cas und bevor Sam auch nur die geringste Chance hat zu widersprechen, verschwimmt die Umgebung für ein paar Sekunden, um dann bei einem anderen Bild stehen zu bleiben.

Dean ist immer noch auf dem Tisch, aber nicht mehr angebunden. Die Dämonen sind weg. Sie haben Dean auf der Seite liegend, zusammengerollt in der Embrionalstellung liegen lassen. Die Arme unter den Knien gefalltet und sein Blick starr auf einen Punkt gerichtet. Jetzt ist seine Haut überseht mit roten Malen, Brandwunden und Bisswunden.

Fassungslos starrt Sam auf seinen Bruder hinab:"Was haben sie..." Mit versteinertem Gesicht antwortet Castiel heiser:"Ich glaube, dass willst du gar nicht so genau wissen, Sam. Wissen musst du nur, dass die vielen sexuellen Übergriffe, eine schlimmer, als die Andere dazu beitrugen, was du da von Dean siehst. Und dass er es sehr lange ertragen musste, länger als es jemand weniger Starkes ertragen hätte. Aber das schlimmste für deinen Bruder war, dass er es anfing, irgendwann zu mögen. Das hat ihn am meisten zugesetzt. Das hat ihn schlussendlich gebrochen, Sam. Und er wurde später selber zum Folterer."der letzte Satz flüstert der Engel:"Das ist alles meine Schuld." 

Eine Sekunde später, sind sie wieder in Sam's Zimmer im Bunker. Castiel sieht kurz in die fragenden Augen des Jägers und seufzt:"Ich... Ich hätte besser vorbereitet sein sollen. Ihn früher da raus holen und besser heilen sollen. Ich hätte es besser machen können... Ich habe versagt."traurig starrt der Engel auf den Boden und sieht aus wie ein häufchen Elend.

Sam ist noch zu geschockt von dem eben erlebten und es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis er das Gesagte versteht. Er geht auf Cas zu und packt er ihn an den Schultern:"Cas! Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich bin sicher, du hast alles getan was du konntest."

Castiel schaut auf und Tränen quellen aus seinen Augen:"Danke, Sam. Ich weiss, du meinst es nur gut. Aber du weisst nicht alles..." "Dann erzähl es mir."Sam lässt den Engel los und setzt sich aufs Bett. Mit einem lächeln und einer Geste, fordert er Cas auf, neben ihm platz zu nehmen. Dieser starrt ihn verwundert an und mit einem nicken, setzt er sich zögernd neben Sam. 

"Ich war da, weil ich den Auftrag hatte, den "righteous man" aus der Hölle zu retten. Aber ich war zu leichtsinnig und überheblich. Vielleicht wurde ich als Strafe dafür, selber gefangen und gefoltert..?"er erzählt stockend und mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet weiter:"Dean wusste nicht, was ich war und wieso ich da war, als er mich dort traf. Er sollte mich darüber ausfragen und foltern, aber stattdessen... half er mir zu entkommen. Ich konnte meine Kräfte auftanken und fliehen. Ich, ich nahm ihn mit, was nicht so leicht war, da er zunächst nicht wollte.

"Castiel muss nicht zu Sam hinsehen, um dessen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen und er antwortet auf die nicht gestellte Frage:"Aus dem gleichen Grund, wie Tiere nicht aus den Käfigen wollen, in denen sie jahrelang gefangen gewesen sind. Angst vor Neuem, Gewohnheit, Resignation... (Wieder dieses seltsame Schulterzucken) dabei hab ich wohl zu viel von meiner Gnade auf ihn übertragen. Diese Narbe von meiner Hand an seinem Oberarm, zeugt davon. Ich habe wirklich alles versucht, um sie zu entfernen. Ich wusste, wie ich seinen Körper heilen konnte... aber seine Seele war zu schwer verletzt. Und als ich sie zu heilen versuchte... passierte etwas Seltsames: ein klein wenig von Dean's Seele blieb in mir zurück. So etwas gab es noch nie und ich hoffte innständig, dass es bei der Heilung nützen könnte. Aber trotzdem wurde es nicht besser. Nichts funktionierte und ich brauchte Hilfe. Du musst verstehen Sam, ich war verzweifelt!"der Engel blickt auf und sieht in die nachdenklichen Augen von Sam:

"Wen hast du um Hilfe gebeten, Cas?"fragt dieser mit einem unguten Gefühl, dass er die Antwort nicht mögen würde. Castiel wendet seine Augen wieder zum Boden zurück:"Es war mein Bruder Gabriel. Er versuchte alles um Dean' Seele zu heilen. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht, als wäre sie auf mich... geprägt. Es ist alles meine Schuld, Sam! Wäre ich nicht gefangen worden und hätte nicht zu viel von meiner Gnade Dean übertragen..!"Der Engel steht plötzlich auf und dreht sich zu Sam. Sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Sam steht auch auf und schaut ihn mit seitlich geneigtem Gesicht nachdenklich an:"Cas, dass ist doch nicht war. Du wolltest nur helfen. Wie kann das deine Schuld sein?" 

Seufzend erzählt der Engel weiter:"Gabriel hatte dann diese überraschende Idee und er machte den Vorschlag, alles was Dean negatives erlebt hatte, vorwiegend das Köperliche, ins positive zu kehren und dann aus seinem Gedächtnis zu löschen. Ich war ja daran schuld und darum meldete ich mich dafür freiwillig, mit dem Wissen, dass es Sünde ist und ich dafür bestraft werden würde...und so hat es auch funktioniert.

"Castiel wird etwas röter im Gesicht und sieht beschämd auf den Boden und murmel leise:"Da habe ich zum ersten Mal mit Dean geschlafen... Und dann immer wieder, bis er es nicht mehr hasste, bis es ihn glücklich machte und ihn heilte. Mich, mich hat es auch glücklich gemacht Das war auch auch meine grösste Sünde, für die ich bestraft wurde."der Engel schaut auf und mit hängenden Schultern sieht er zu Sam:"Nicht nur Dean's Gedächtnis wurde gelöscht, auch meins. Ich weiss das nur, weil Gabriel mir die Erinnerungen später, vielleicht aus Langweile, wieder zurück gegeben hat. Von da an, wusste ich, die Verbindung zwischen deinem Bruder und mir ist weitaus mehr... tiefer und gefährlicher, als ich bis her vermutet hatte. Ich habe angefangen deswegen zu forschen. Es gab noch nie so einen Fall, wie den hier..." 

Sam verkneift sich ein lachen:"Also dass du über beide Ohren in meinen Bruder verknallt bist, dass sieht doch Jeder. Und dass es nicht einseitig ist, beweisen doch die intensive Blicke die ihr euch immer wieder zu werft. Ich kenne Dean sehr gut, besser als er sich selber und er liebt dich genauso sehr. Er ist nur nicht gut mit Worten." Mit einem verkniffenem Grinsen erwiedert Castiel:"Ich weiss. Und wenn er es mal sagt, dann lass ich es ihn wieder vergessen." Ein überraschtes Keuchen entweicht Sam.

Dann ändert die Haltung des Engels plötzlich und er steht gerade und voller Autorität:" Sollten bei deinem Bruder jemals wieder die Erinnerungen zurückkehren, weiss ich nicht, ob ich diese wieder löschen kann. Darum werde ich versuchen, ihm möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehn."

Der Jäger runzelt die Stirn und meint leicht verärgert:"Ich glaube, mein Bruder ist stärker als du denkst, Cas. Falls er sich wieder erinnert, dann weiss er auch von eurer Verbindung, dass würde ihm sicher helfen.- Aber ich denke, da ist noch etwas Anderes, nicht wahr, Cas? Du hast Angst, dass er dir das nie verzeihen wird." 

Cas schaut betrübt zu Boden und nickt:"Bitte verzeih meine Schwäche. Ich mache alles nur schlimmer. Du musst Dean beruhigen, wenn er nach mir fragen sollte. Sag ihm. Ich sei beschäftigt." 

Sam presst seine Lippen zusammen. Dieser Engel ist noch sturer, als sein bescheuerter Bruder:"Du liebst ihn so sehr, dass du langsam all deine Kräfte operst, ohne dass er es weiss."Sam schüttelt genervt den Kopf:"Ich hoffe, du weisst was du tust. Ich finde diese Idee scheisse!" 

"Verstehe. Ich werde versuchen so wenig von meiner Gnade zu brauchen wie es geht. Wie ein Mensch leben." 

"Wieso bleibst du nicht? Ich meine, es gibt genug leere Zimmer und wir sind ja auch nicht immer da..."seufzt Sam und streicht sich durchs Haar. Der Engel schaut ihn nachdenklich an und meint dann:"Ok, dann muss ich auch nicht immer herkommen und kann so meine Kräfte schonen. Dean darf das aber auf keinen Fall wissen." Kaum hat er Sam's nicken abgewartet, ist er schon durch die Tür raus. Und Sam, sollte seinen Vorschlag noch sehr bereuen.


	3. Jagen und Verstecken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Schrei, hatte Dean unsaft aus dem Schlaf geriessen und er sah den unruhig schlafenden Cas am Bettrand, der offensichtlich einen schrecklichen Alptraum hatte. Da tat Dean, automatisch das Gleiche, wie früher mit Sammy. Wenn sein kleiner Bruder früher Alpträume hatte und Dean es mitbekam, fuhr er immer mit seiner Hand durch dessen Haare und murmelte erwas beruhigendes. Es hatte immer dazu geführt, dass Sammy danach umarmt wurde und danach bei ihm schlafen durfte.

 

**Jagen und Verstecken**

Chapter 3

Ein ganz normaler Auftrag hätte es sein müssen. Laut Sam, wäre es um einen gewöhnlichen Geist gegangen. Aber die Sache sieht alles andere, als GEWÖHNLICH aus. Dean sitzt in der Klemme, Wortwörtlich. 

Ein paar Stunden zuvor:

Sam hat den Laptop offen und kaut gerade an einem Frühstücksbrötchen, als Dean müde im Morgenmantel daher schlurft. Er holt sich einen Kaffee und  lässt sich dann ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl, fallen.

"Hey!"Begrüsst Sam seinen Bruder belustigt:"Lange Nacht gehabt?" Dieser antwortet erst nach einem zweiten schluck Kaffee:"Hmm." Mehr, würde er wahrscheinlich von Dean auch nicht zuhören bekommen und darum fängt Sam gleich an von seinem Laptop einen Artikel laut vorzulesen:"Teenager vermisst! Tod?! In Missouri, in einer Höhle, fand man eine angefressene Leiche mit menschlichen Bissspuren übersät. Die Überreste passen auf die Beschreibung eines Mädchens, dass seit 3 Wochen vermisst wird. Laut der Polizei von Springfield, handelt sich dabei um Karen Forster...""Sagtest du Springfield? Wie bei den Simpsons?"unterbricht Dean lächelnd. Sam schneidet eine Grimasse:"War ja klar, dass das Einzige ist, was dir dabei auffällt!" "Ok ok, ich darf ja wohl noch fragen. Und steht da auch wer sie angeknabert hat?" Sam überfliegt den Artikel und meint:"Die Höhle liegt bei den Ozark-Plateaus und dort gibt es ein grosses Grundwasser-Reservoir. Aber über den Täter weiss keiner etwas."

"Du denkst doch bestimmt an einen Wendigo?"murmelt Dean intressiert und schaut seinen Bruder schelmisch an. Sam verzieht sein Gesicht. Sein Bruder denkt in den gleichen Bahnen wie er und meint:"Könnte sein, aber da ist noch ein zweiter Fall, in Buffalo der nach einem gewönlichen Geist aussieht. Dort sind schon fünf Menschen gestorben. Ich weiss nicht, welchen wir zuerst nehmen sollen..." Dean trinkt schnell den Rest von seinem Kaffee und ruft im aufstehen:"Na los, Sammy! Wir teilen uns auf. Du nimmst den Geist und ich den Wendigo. Liegt ja nah beieinander." Sam runzelt die Stirn und macht keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen:"Hey, verdammt Dean! Du hast immer noch diese..." "Du meinst das Mal? Ja und?"unterbricht ihn Dean grob:"Seit Cane's Tod, habe ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle. Wir können auch tauschen, du nimmst den Wendigo und ich den blöden Geist. Wenn du dich dann damit besser fühlst? Aber ich muss hier raus!"Dean schaut Sam fragend an und der seufzt laut und steht auf:"Also gut. Aber ich nehm den Wendigo, wenns einer ist..." 

Dean ist schon aus der Tür gestürmt und Sam redet nur noch mit sich selber:"Dann erledige ich die weiteren Nachforschungen, eben unterwegs." Er ist froh, dass Dean keine Ausraster mehr hatte und seine Hände zitterten auch nicht mehr. Die "Behandlungen" von Castiel scheinen also zu wirken.  

Dean fährt schon seit einger Zeit, als Sam einen geeigneten Platz findet für eine Rast und nähere Nachforschungen: Ein Cafe, das für eine Stunde gratis Internet anbietet und Dean kann einen Kuchen bestellen. Perfekt. Sie parken den  schwarzen Impala nicht weit weg, weil Dean sein Baby im Auge behalten will und setzen sich ans Fenster. 

Die Bedienung Names Sandy stampft an ihren Tisch und lächelt Dean übertrieben freundlich an. Sam ist nicht eifersüchtig, na ja manchmal schon, aber in letzter Zeit, scheint sein Bruder die Avancen der Frauen wie auszublenden. Dean bestellt Kaffee und natürlich einen Kuchen und Sam lächelt, als er sieht, mit viel Genuss sein Bruder isst. Wenn die etwas blaser gewordene Narbe an seinem Arm nicht wäre, könnte es wie früher sein, denkt er etwas bedrückt. 

Ein Motel ist schnell gefunden. Aber Sam besteht auf ein separates Zimmer und das passt Dean überhaubt nicht."Wieso plötzlich? Verdammt Sammy, wir haben doch immer ein Zimmer geteilt!"verständislos starrt Dean seinen Bruder an.

Und Sam kann ihm ja nicht die Wahrheit erzählen, dass ihm die heinmlichen Besuche seines Partners und vorallem was sie dann taten, störten. Er hatte schon Alpträume, von dem kurzen Ausschnitt den er hörte, als er nur kurz die Kopfhörer abgenommen hatte. Er wollte nicht noch dabei zusehen. Er liebte seinen Bruder wirklich über alles und Cas mochte er auch. Er wünschte den Beiden nur Gutes, aber das ging wirklich zu weit. Er hatte sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht und hoffte nun, dass er Dean mit der Lüge, dass er eine Frau treffe die verheiratet sei, überzeugen kann.

Ihr Streit dauert an, bis sie im Motel angekommen sind und Sam zum Einstecken rausstürmt. Mit zwei Schlüsseln kommt er wenig später wieder raus und auf Dean's Strin zeigt sich eine steile Falte, als er das erleichterte Lächeln von Sam sieht.

Diese Frau musste seinen kleinen Bruder ja ganz schön um den kleinen Finger gewickelt haben. Das erklärte auch die Stimmen, die er Nachts an Sammy's Türe gehört hatte. Dieser kleine Don Juan hatte seine Flamme doch nicht etwa in den Bunker gebracht? Und das auch noch ohne es Dean zu sagen? Er musste dringend mit ihm darüber reden. Aber im Moment ging das nicht. Diese sture Hund wollte nicht zuhören und sie hatten diese zwei Fälle an der Backe. Das Gespräch musste warten. Und vielleicht erwischte er dann diese Frau, von der er nicht mal den Namen aus seinem plötzlich verstummten Bruder rausbekam. 

Sam macht sich nach einer kurzen Pause und dem ausgiebigen Informations-Austausch, gleich aus dem Staub. Der Idiot wusste wohl genau, dass Dean sich noch lange nicht mit den zwei getrennten Zimmern abfinden würde. 

Dean packt die Wichtigsten Sachen für eine Geisterjagd zusammen und steigt in sein Auto. Taylor Swift singt ihr "Shake It Off" und Dean findet diesen Song immer noch toll und wippt und singt wärend der fahrt, zum Takt mit. 

Das Haus, vor dem er hält, sieht alt und verwittert aus. Anscheinend hatte man schon lange nicht mehr etwas Renoviert. Die morschen Stufen knirschen laut, bei jedem Schritt den Dean auf die Türe zu geht. Er sucht vergeblich eine Klingel und klopft darum an die schon ziemlich abgeblätterte Tür. 

Nichts tut sich. Es ist absolut still im Haus. Aber auch um das Haus herum, ist es  ungewöhnlich Totenstill. Kein Windhauch oder Tiere zu hören. Von der Strasse, kam kein Ton, obwohl dort Autos fuhren. Als wäre dieses Haus unter einer grossen unsichtbaren Glocke verborgen. 

Plötzlich quietscht die Tür vor ihm laut in der seltsamen Stille und öffnet sich langsam, wie von Geisterhand(ha ha) allein. Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf seinen Armen aus und instinktiv tritt er den Rückzug an. Irgendetwas ist hier ganz und gar faul, denkt er noch, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wird und er bewusstlos zu Boden fällt. 

Zur gleichen Zeit, jagt Sam gerade einem Wendigo hinterher. Wie es sich heraus gestellt hatte, ist es tatsächlich einer. Die Gegend ist voller Wälder und zerklüfteten Gesteinen. Eine Nadel im Heuhaufen wäre einfacher zu finden gewesen. Trotzdem ist er ihm schon dicht auf den Fersen. Seiner langen Erfahrung, sei Dank.

Er legt sich auf die Lauer, bei einem Pärchen, dass hier draussen alleine zeltet. Genau mitten im Jagtgebiet des Wendigo. Der hatte nach drei Wochen sicher wieder Hunger. Er will mit seinenm Bruder telefonieren, um ihn wie versprochen, auf dem laufenden zu halten. Aber Dean meldet sich nicht. Vielleicht ist er grade beschäftigt. Er würde es später nochmal versuchen.

Das erste was Dean bemerkt, als er wieder zu sich kommt, sind die höllischen Kopfschmerzen. Das zweite ist sein Klingelton, ein Gitarrenriff. Jemand, höchstwahrscheinlich Sammy versucht ihn zu erreichen. Kaum ist er verstummt, hört Dean ein Schluchzen und Jammern mit einem unheimlichen Echoeffekt. Langsam versucht der Jäger, seine schweren Augen zu öffnen. Es ist stockdunkel, kalt und es riecht nach Verwesung. Ein Keller oder eine Gruft vielleicht..? Vermutet Dean, der ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken kann, weil der Schmerz rapide zunimmt, als er versucht sich zubewegen. Seine Arme sind unbequem hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt. Von den Beinen ganz zu schweigen. Trotzdem,versucht er sich mit aller Kraft zu befreien. Etwas läuft in seine Augen, höchst wahrscheinlich Blut.

Verdammt! Das ist kein normaler Geist, sondern ein Rachegeist, eine sogenannte weisse Frau hat ihn entführt. Solche Geschöpfe kidnappten untreue Männer und töteten sie. Aber er hatte gar keine Frau und mit wem hätte er die nicht vorhandene Frau betrügen sollen..? Es kommt ihm nur die Servierdüse in dem Cafe in den Sinn, die hatte ihm ihre Telefonnummer aufgeschrieben. Das konnte doch nicht als Treuebruch gelten?

Er will schreien, nach Hilfe rufen, aber ihm wird wieder schwarz vor Augen. Mit aller Kraft versucht er dagegen anzukämpfen. Dann kommen abrupt die Erinnerungen an die Hölle in ihm hoch: genau wie jetzt konnte er sich nicht bewegen und die Schmerzen... er will schreien und kann nicht, weil etwas in seinem Mund steckt.

Etwas kitzelt ihn an der Hand. Weckt ihn damit auf. Ein Insekt, eine kleine Spinne oder sonst ein Käfer. Egal, Dean ist dem kleinen Getier dankbar, weil es ihn aus jenem Alptraum geriessen hat. Er betet inbrünstig zu Castiel, denn er will nicht so sterben. Das ist ja peinlicher, als peinlich. Aber dieser fedrige Arsch scheint anderweitig beschäftigt zu sein. Er fühlt, wie damals im Krankenhaus, wie er immer schwächer wird. Mist! Wenn er jetzt den Löffel abgeben müsste, würde Sammy sich selber, sicher schreckliche Vorwürfe machen.

Jetzt:

Langsam aber sicher, macht sich Sam Sorgen, was seinen Bruder betrifft. Jedesmal wenn er anrief, ging gleich die Combox ran. Also rief er Cas an und fragte ihn, ob er was wüsste. Und dieser schien nicht gerade vor Freude im Dreieck zu springen, als Sam von Dean's ausbleibendem Anruf erzählt. Und schlimmer noch, dass Dean sogar nach ihm gerufen hätte. Der arme Engel schien nicht zu wissen, was er nun tun sollte, da er doch so viel Energie wie möglich sparen wollte. Und fragte nun im Ernst, Sam um Rat. 

"Cas! Das musst du, wissen. Aber du kennst Dean, er würde dich nicht leichtfertig rufen, ähm, ich meine, du kannst ja mal nachsehn... Ich glaube, dass solltest du. Irgendwie habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl."versucht Sam nicht all zu nervös, aber dringlich, zu erklären.

Dean kann nicht auhören zu zittern. Die Kälte dringt tief in seine Knochen hinein. Die Blutung an seinem Kopf scheint aufgehört zu haben, jedenfalls rinnt jetzt nichts mehr in seine Augen. Er knurrt und versucht mit all seiner letzten Kraft, sich zu befreien. Das Wimmern und Heulen wird wieder intensiver und er kann sich kaum noch wach halten. Würde er wieder zu einem Dämon werden, wenn er das Zeitliche segnete..? Er nimmt die Kälte plötzlich nicht mehr wahr:"Es tut mir leid Sammy, ich kann nicht mehr."füstert er erschöpft. Ein schwarzer Schlund reisst ihn mit in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Sein Herz schlägt unregelmässiger und immer mit längeren Abständen, bis es ganz aufhört zu arbeiten.

Auf einmal blendet ihn ein sehr helles, bläuliches Licht und er hört Jemand seinen Namen rufen. Wer war das? Er erkennt die tiefe Stimme sofort. Cas? Etwas zieht ihn von der Dunkelheit ins Licht. Er spürt eine Hand auf seinem Gesicht und öffnet wiederstrebend die Augen:"Cas?" Mehr bringt er nicht über die Lippen. Denn zwei stahlblaue Augen sehen ihn direckt an und dabei fängt sein Herz an, wie verrückt zu klopfen. Wie zum Beweis, dass es wieder arbeitet. Der Engel hat ihn von den Fesseln befreit und trägt ihn auf Händen, als würde er nichts wiegen. 

"Dean. Was ist passiert?"erklingt es vorwurfsvoll. Der Jäder grinst nur und meint trocken:"Cas, mein Held! Du hast mich gerettet. Wo ist dein weisses Pferd?" Der Engel versteht wieder mal nur Bahnhof und runzelt seine Stirn:"Ja, ich habe dich gerettet, Dean. Du warst sogar schon klinisch tot."ein leises Seufzen. Aber wieso sollte ich ein weisses Pferd dabei haben?" "Das erkläre ich dir später. Zuerst habe ich noch ein Hühnchen mit dieser weissen Schlampe zu rupfen. Was fällt Der ein? Ich habe nicht mal ne Frau und betrügen, kann man es auch nicht nennen, wenn man ungefragt, eine Telefon Nummer zugesteckt bekommt."empört sich Dean. 

"Ich glaube, dass überlässt du besser Sam. Ich bringe dich in dein Motelzimmer zurück." erklärt Castiel resolut. Und bevor Dean noch etwas Einwänden kann, sind sie schwubs in Dean's Zimmer gelandet. Der Engel scheint recht sauer zu sein. Regelrecht angepisst. Trotzdem legt er Dean sanft aufs Bett. 

"Verdammt, Cas! Was soll das? Bring mich gefälligst wieder zurück! Sam hat schon genügend zu tun. Ich will dieses Miststück fertig machen."poltert Dean los:"Wo warst du eigentlich?" Der Engel schweigt und meint dann zornig:"Ich habe mich mit etwas befasst. Und ich bringe dich bestimmt nicht zurück. Ich kann mich auch selber, um diesen Geist kümmern. Du musst besser auf dich aufpassen, Dean! Ich kann nicht immer rechtzeitig kommen, um dich zu retten."der letzte Satz murmelt er leise:"Was würdest du nur ohne mich machen?"

"Warum bist du so sauer? Bisher hast du mir doch auch immer ohne zu klagen, den Arsch gerettet? Wieso dieser plötzliche Wandel?"Dean versteht Castiel einfach nicht. Vielleicht dachte Cas er wäre undankbar, weil er sich nicht für die Rettung bedankt hattte..."Cas? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestört habe bei deinem Was-auch-immer, Engelkram."die Worte  triefen nur so vor Sarkasmus:"Ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich dir nicht dankbar, aber deinen fedrigen Hintern, habe ich auch schon ein paar Mal aus dem Schlamassel geholt." 

Der Engel sieht ihn missmutig an:"Ich habe keinen fedrigen Hintern. Wieso sagst du das immer, Dean?" Die Antwort bleibt offen, denn genau jetzt ertönt ein Gitarrenriff: Dean's Telefon klingelt. 

Ohne Begrüsseung nimmt er ab:"Cas hat mich gerettet und ist jetzt recht angepisst. Wieso auch immer. Mir gehts bestens. Dieser gewöhnlicher Geist, ist eine weisse Frau, Sammy, die hätte mich beinahe um die Ecke gebracht." Castiel ruft aufgebracht:"Dean! Du warst tot! Nicht nur beinahe!" 

Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung ist es kurz still, als würde Derjenige die Worte zuerst verdauen müssen. Ein lautes Seufzen und dann antwortet Sam bewusst ruhig:"Geht es dir gut? Soll ich zurück kommen?" Dean lächelt am Telefon, dass ist einfach typisch Sammy:"Mir geht's blendend, hab ich doch gesagt. Erledige du wenigstens, deine Aufgabe. Dieser idiotischer Engel will nicht, dass ich Meine, zu Ende erledige. Nur, weil ich beinahe den Löffel abgegeben habe."als wenn ich das nicht dauernd machen würde, denkt Dean zornig. Sein Bruder antwortet ihm mit wenigen Worten und Dean hängt auf, ohne Abschiedsfloskeln. Die brauchten sie nicht. Taten es nie. 

"Sam meint, er kommt zu uns sobald er den Wendigo hat."erklärt er Castiel und macht sich auf dem Bett gemütlich und mit einem fiesen Grinsen:"Wolltest du nicht diese weisse Heultusse erledigen?"und mit einem lässigen Schulterzucken:"Ich darf ja nicht, also viel vergnügen damit. Ich leg mich noch was hin." Der Engel schaut fast bedrückt und ist, im nächsten Augenblick, mit einem leisen flattergeräusch weg. Dean starrt dorthin, wo vorher Cas gestanden hatte. Etwas stimmte mit diesem Flattermann nicht und es wurmt ihn, dass er es nicht heraus finden kann. 

Hätte er mehr über sich selber nachgedacht, anstelle an Cas, wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, dass er kein Verlangen mehr nach den Dingen hatte, die ihn früher abgelenkt oder benommen gemacht hatten. Wie die vielen gute Nacht-Biere oder die One-night-stands mit irgend welchen Frauen. 

Sam hatte mit dem Wendigo fast keine Probleme, denn dieses Monster schien noch sehr unerfahren. Noch in der gleichen Nacht, tauchte es tatsächlich bei dem Camper-Pärchen auf und Sam zündete es mit einem selbstgebastelten Flammenwerfer an. Die nachher davon ausgehende Waldbrandgefahr, war fast gefährlicher gewesen.

Jetzt ist er auf dem Weg zum Motel und erschreckt fürchterlich, da Cas plötzlich auf dem Beifahrersitz des Mietautos auftaucht:"Vedammt, Cas! Willst du mich zu Tode erschrecken?!"ruft er entsetzt aus. Der Engel blickt ihn nur stoisch an und meint mit gerunzelter Stirn:"Wieso sollte ich so etwas wollen?" Sam presst seine Lippen zusammen und versucht sich wieder zu beruhigen. Und meint dann etwas ruhiger:"Du könntest ja vorher anrufen? Was ist los? Ist was mit Dean?"

Castiel lässt seinen Blick zum Seitenfester schweifen und sieht der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft zu. Dann spricht er leise :"Ich glaube, Dean merkt etwas. Und wenn ich weiter so viel von meiner geliehenen Kraft brauche, dann rinnt uns die Zeit weg." Sam sieht entsetzt zu Cas rüber:"Wie lange...wie lange kannst du noch...?" Der Engel schaut ihn traurig an:"Ich musste gerade sehr viel davon für Dean's Wiederbelebung opfern. Er war tot, Sam. Auch wenn er das nicht zum ersten Mal war... und es für ihn keine Bedeutung hatte. Aber ich kann es nicht noch einmal tun."er wendet seinen Blick wieder zurück. Sam schluckt leer und konzentriert sich auf die Strasse. Typisch Dean, kurz mal Tod und er zieht es ins Lächerliche, wärend Andere verzweifelt versuchen ihn am Leben zu halten. Und er bemerkt auch, wie Cas, geschickt der Frage ausweicht, wie lange er noch genügend Kraft hatte. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. 

"Er ist müde, Cas. Ich glaube, mein Bruder hat aufgegeben, sich ans Leben zu klammern."murmelt Sam traurig. Und zu Sam's Überraschung, nickte der Engel zustimmend. Schweigend fahren sie weiter, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken grübelnd.

"Hast du dich noch um diese weisse Frau gekümmert?"durchbricht Sam, die Stille. Castiel schaut wieder zu Sam meint tonlos:"Ja, es ist erledigt."

Und das, hatte fast soviel von seiner Gnade gekostet, wie die Wiederbelebung, da es auch keine weisse Frau war, wie Dean vermutet hatte, sondern noch etwas viel schlimmeres. Aber all das, behielt Castiel für sich. Er hatte keinen Grund Sam zu beunruhigen. Denn in Wirklichkeit blieben ihm jetzt noch etwa zwei Wochen. Auf Sam's fragenden Blick erwiederte er darum nur mit:"Ich bin etwas müde, Sam und möchte kurz schlafen. Bitte weck mich, wenn wir da sind." Sam nickt nur und der Engel schliesst seine Augen.

Castiel erwacht abrupt, weil etwas an ihm zerrt. Er sitzt auf dem Boden vor Dean's Bett, sein Kopf darauf gebetet. Der Jäger zerrt an ihm reisst ihm die Kleider vom Leib und wirft ihn brutal auf die Matratze. Der Engel wehrt sich verzweifelt und schreit und schluchzt immer wieder:"Nein! Hör auf, Dean! Ich will nicht! Bitte nicht! Deeean!" Aber er ist viel zu schwach und hat keine Chance gegen Dean anzukommen. Auf einmal ist er nackt und gefesselt. Dean steht vor ihm mit einem grotesk riesigen Dildo und grinst böse zu Castiel:"Jetzt bekommst du was du verdienst hast, du kleiner, sündiger, gieriger Lustmolch!"und kommt dabei immer näher mit diesem riesigen Ding in den Händen.

"Bitte nicht Deeeeeaaaan!!!"schluchzt Castiel ausser sich. Dann schreckt er aus dem Schlaf auf. Jemand streichelt ihn sanft über seine Haare und flüstert:"Cas, es war nur ein blöder Alptraum. Schschsch schon gut, es ist vorbei." Der Engel sitzt wirklich so wie im Taum, vor Dean's Bett und hebt seinen Kopf in die Richtung der Stimme.

Dean sitzt aufrecht im Bett und hat seine Hand auf den Kopf von Castiel gelegt. Er streichelt sanft, durch die schwarzen Locken. Cas  bemerkt, wie er sich dadurch beruhigt und geborgen fühlt und er schaut lange in die zwei besorgten Augen. "Was hast du nur geträumt? Du hast immer wieder meinen Namen gemurmelt und dann geschrien. Hab ich dir im Traum etwa weh getan, Cas?" 

Der Engel wird knallrot und die Bilder von dem Alptraum kommen wieder hoch. Es war so beängstigend Real...  Aber es war eindeutig ein Traum gewesen. Castiel hatte schon vorher geträumt. Nur so extrem, war es bisher noch nie gewesen. Er zittert am ganzen Körper, die verschwitzten Kleider kleben an ihm.

Ein Schrei, hatte Dean unsaft aus dem Schlaf geriessen und er sah den unruhig schlafenden Cas am Bettrand, der offensichtlich einen schrecklichen Alptraum hatte. Da  tat Dean, automatisch das Gleiche, wie früher mit Sammy. Wenn sein kleiner Bruder früher Alpträume hatte und Dean es mitbekam, fuhr er immer mit seiner Hand durch dessen Haare und murmelte erwas beruhigendes. Es hatte immer dazu geführt, dass Sammy danach umarmt wurde und danach bei ihm schlafen durfte. 

Dean zieht behutsam, an den Armen von Cas und schliesst ihn liebevoll in seine Arme. Er kann deutlich das Zittern des Engel spüren und dass es etwas nachzulassen scheint."Was hab ich nur in deinem Alptraumn, mit dir angestellt Cas, dass dich so mitnimmt? Du weisst doch, ich könnte dir niemals..." Und in seinem Kopf tauchen plötzlich Bilder auf, wie er in der Hölle steht, Cas vor sich an der Wand festgebunden. Und zu seinem puren Entsetzen, quält er den zitternden und um Erbarmen, flehenden Engel aufs Grausamste.

Der Schock trifft Dean hart und er erstarrt in der Umarmung. Wieso sah er plötzlich solche Bilder? Dass konnten keine Flashbacks von der Hölle sein. Daran konnte er sich nicht im geringsten Erinnern.  

Der Engel wispert in Dean's Ohr:"Dean, bitte, du darfst dich nicht daran Erinnern. Bitte tu es nicht, Dean."jetzt drückt ihn der Engel fest an sich:"Bitte, Dean. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Sie haben dich dazu gebracht, es zu tun. Du... Du hast mich gerettet, obwohl du nicht wusstest, was ich war. Ich habe dir schon vor langer Zeit vergeben, aber du .. du würdest dir das nie verzeihen..."mit Tränen in seinen Augen, packt Castiel Dean's Gesicht und blickt, in dessen geweiteten grünen Augen.

"Cas."spricht der Erstarrte heiser:"Warum...? Warum kann ich mich erst jetzt daran erinnern?"

Der Engel lässt ihn abrupt los und steht auf. Konnte er Dean erneut das Gedächtnis löschen? Er war ausgelaugt und kaum imstande zu stehen. Das schien keine Option zu sein. Verdammt, er hatte die Wahl, entweder oder... Entweder, er hörte auf Sam und versuchte es Dean so gut, verarbeiten zulassen, wie nur möglich. Aber er müsste auch damit rechnen, dass er erneut gebrochen würde. Vielleicht ist Dean heute stark genug? Oder aber, er verwendete seine letzten Energiereserven darauf  alles aus Dean's Erinnerung zu löschen und dann vielleicht zu vergehen, was Dean auch verletzen könnte. Aber er hatte doch noch Sam, der konnte ihn bestimmt darüber hinweg helfen.

Ein eiskalter Schauer, streicht Castiel den Rücken hinunter und er weiss, was er zu tun hat. 

 


	4. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ich dachte, sie wären schwarz?"raunt der Jäger verblüfft. "Nein, Dean."antwortet der Engel ehrlich:"Sie sind weiss. Was du gesehen hast, waren nur ihre Schatten. Auf der Erde könnte ich sie dir nie, so zeigen." Dean streckt faszinert seine Hand, nach diesen fast silbrig schimmernden, flauschig aussehenden Ferdern aus und Castiel zuckt heftig zusammen, als Dean sie berührt. "Bitte sei vorsichtig Dean. Sie sind sehr empfindlich."meint Cas etwas beunruhigt. "Oh, entschuldige, Cas."meint Dean abwesend. Er lässt sie aber nicht los. Im gegenteil, er kann nicht aufhören sie zu streicheln. Sie fühlen sich so zart und geschmeidig an. Und es entströmt ihnen ein Duft, der Dean sehr bekannt vorkommt. Es erinnert ihn etwas an Regen, der auf ein Blumenfeld fällt. Und mit diesem Geruch, kommt ein weiterer Flashback:

**Castiel**

chapter 4

In einer Grossfamilie zu leben, ist für Keinen einfach. Und Castiel hatte es auch nie leicht mit Seiner. Sie leben in einer Hierachie, als himmlische Soldaten für ihren Herrn. Und dürfen keine Emotionen zeigen, da sie nur existieren, um Gottes Willen durchzuführen.

Aber er bewunderte und liebte alle seine Geschwister, Manche mehr, wie Balthazar und Andere weniger, wie Raphael. Jeder hat seine Persönlichkeit und besondere Fähigkeiten, die sie für ihren Vater einsetzen. Obwohl, nur die vier Erzengel und Metatron selber, ihn jemals persönlich gesehen hatten, weiss jeder Engel, dass ihr Chef über eine grenzenlose Macht und Allwissenheit verfügt und sie alle liebt.

Der Lieblingsengel von Gott war eindeutig Luzifer. Der zweite Erzengel, wollte aber nicht den Menschen dienen und sie lieben, wie es ihr Vater, von ihm verlangte. Und als er sogar, gegen ihn desswegen Krieg führte, wurde er von Michael in die Hölle verbannt.

Doch in letzter Zeit scheint es fast so, als wäre jetzt Castiel, der Liebling seines Vaters geworden. Denn er wurde bis jetzt schon dreimal von ihm höchstpersönlich, wiederbelebt. Was er aber eher als ein Fluch empfindet und nicht als Ehre. Denn es macht die Lage jeweils nur schlimmer(meint er). Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er angefangen hatte, die Menschen zu verstehen. Seit er mit den Winchesters zusammen arbeitete und sogar schon als Mensch gelebt hatte, liebte er diese seltsamen Geschöpfe, genau wie sein Vater es wollte. Vielleicht einen von ihnen zu sehr...

Darum ist es für Castiel auch leicht, diese Entscheidung zu fällen. Er packt Dean und ihre Umgebung ändert sich radical. Das Motelzimmer verschwindet und stattdessen ist alles um sie herum in ein tiefes Schwarz gehüllt. Da fällt Dean die riesigen, weissen Flügel hinter Cas auf.

"Ich dachte, sie wären schwarz?"raunt der Jäger verblüfft. "Nein, Dean."antwortet der Engel ehrlich:"Sie sind weiss. Was du gesehen hast, waren nur ihre Schatten. Auf der Erde könnte ich sie dir nie, so zeigen." Dean streckt faszinert seine Hand, nach diesen fast silbrig schimmernden, flauschig aussehenden Ferdern aus und Castiel zuckt heftig zusammen, als Dean sie berührt. "Bitte sei vorsichtig Dean. Sie sind sehr empfindlich."meint Cas etwas beunruhigt. "Oh, entschuldige, Cas."meint Dean abwesend. Er lässt sie aber nicht los. Im gegenteil, er kann nicht aufhören sie zu streicheln. Sie fühlen sich so zart und geschmeidig an. Und es entströmt ihnen ein Duft, der Dean sehr bekannt vorkommt. Es erinnert ihn etwas an Regen, der auf ein Blumenfeld fällt. Und mit diesem Geruch, kommt ein weiterer Flashback:

Er liegt im Bett und Jemand streichelt ihn sanft über den Oberkörper. Eine Hand gleitet langsam über seine Tätowierung und verweilt etwas an der Brustwarze, um diese ein paarmal zu umkreisen. Seine Atmung wird schneller, denn er weiss, was das Ziel dieser Hand sein wird und er kann es kaum erwarten. Streckt sich dieser Hand entgegen und als er sein Gesicht zu der Person wendet, zu der diese Hand gehört, blicken ihn zwei blaue Augen voller Liebe an. Cas lächelt sanft und flüstert:"Soll ich auch meinen Mund dazu nehmen, Dean?" "Ja, bitte."fleht er. Seine Haut fängt an überall dort zu kribbeln, wo sie berührt wird. Ein lautes Stöhnen, als Antwort, für die zarten Lippen, die ihn nun anfangen,  dort zu küssen, wo vorher die Hand war, lassen ihn völlig in einer Art Ekstase verfallen. 

Dean hört ein lautes Stöhnen und das holt ihn aus der Erinnerung heraus in die Wirklichkeit zurück, wo er unbewusst die Flügel von Cas mit beiden Händen fester gepackt hatte. Sofort lässt er sie los und starrt etwas verwirrt den besorgten Engel an:"Was, was war das gerade?"fragt er heiser:"Das war nicht echt. Oder? Cas?"er packt den Engel diesmal am Kragen. Dieser, schaut ihn aber nur weiter besorgt an. So nah, kann Dean nun deutliche Veränderungen an Cas sehen: dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die Kleidung schmutzig, etwas zerrissen und auch die Flügel sehen arg mitgenommen aus. 

Er musste das alles zuerst mal verdauen. Cas und er hatten...   **es**  getan und es hatte ihm offensichtlich mehr, als nur gefallen. Von all dem, wusste er nichts mehr. Also hatte Cas seine Erinnerung gelöscht. Aber warum? Er löst seine Hände, von dem Engel und macht ein Schritt rückwärts. 

"Warum? Und warum zeigst du es mir jetzt?."verzweifelt und wütend zugleich, versucht er aus dem Gesicht des Engels zu lesen. Endlich antwortet ihm Castiel leise:"Dean. Es ist nur mein purer Egoismus und Stolz. Ich wollte dir unbedingt meine Flügel zeigen, so wie sie früher ausgesehen haben. Leider geht mir langsam die Kraft aus und ich kann deine Flashbacks nicht mehr verhindern. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es keine weiteren mehr geben wird."

Dean erstarrt und sein Herz klopft ihm bis zum Hals. Wieso hatte er es bisher nicht verhindern können, was dieser gefiederte Idiot mit seinem Gehirn angestellt hatte? Aber Dean will nicht aufgeben:"Cas! Tue es nicht, bitte! Ich will mich daran erinnern, verdammt. Was soll's? Ein paar Sexszenen mit einem Engel, werde ich wohl noch überleben. Dafür musst du nicht deine Gnade gebrauchen. Du brauchst dringend Neue, du siehst echt beschissen aus, Mann."

Castiel schaut ihn beleidigt an und im nächsten Moment, sind sie wieder im Motelzimmer:"Dean, verdammt! Das ist kein Witz. Da ist noch viel mehr und viel schlimmeres, dass du erlebt hast. Es würde dich brechen, wie es schon einmal passiert ist. Das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen."der Engel packt ihn grob an den Schultern. Und Dean muss sich eingestehen, dass er wohl Cas, trotz seiner geringen Kräfte, unterlegen ist. 

"Hör zu Cas. Kann sein, dass es mich gebrochen hat. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wird es nicht nochmals! Ok?"er starrt in zwei sorgenvolle, blaue Augen und der Wunsch, diese betörenden Lippen darunter zu küssen wird immer grösser. Wieviele Male hatte er es schon getan? Diese Lippen... bevor er sich versieht, ist es Cas, der ihn küsst. Leidenschaftlicher, als Dean erwartet hättte. Und ihm wird bewusst, dass sein Körper durchaus nichts vergessen hatte. Seine Hände streichen wie von selbst über den Rücken seines Geliebten und Dean merkt, wie sehr er diese weissen, samtigen Schwingen vermisst. Er löst sich sanft von den Lippen des Engels:"Cas. Ich will deine Flügel sehen." Castiel sieht ihn überrascht an:"Dean, ich sagte dir doch..." "Ja, ja ich weiss,"unterbricht er Cas:"Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit?" 

Ein genervter Laut von Castiel und sie sind abermals in der schwarzen Umgebung."Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"Dean sieht sich um, beim letzten Mal, hatte er nur auf die riesigen Flügel und Cas geachtet. Wieder dieser Blick, von dem Engel, von seinem Engel, korrigiert sich Dean in Gedanken selber. "Wir sind in einer anderen Dimesion, welche es mir gestattet, meine wahre Gestalt mit der von meiner menschlichen Hülle, zu kombinieren. Meine Brüder würden es wahrscheinlich eine Perversion nennen." Castiel sieht nun sichtlich verlegen aus."Aber das würden sie auch über unser Verhältnis sagen..."

Dean kann nicht anders, er muss lachen. Es ist einfach zu süss, wie Cas rot wird, wärend er über ihr "Verhältnis" redet:"Nun, da du davon sprichst, wieviele Male haben wir denn... du weisst schon was... Ähm, ich meine, es ist ja wohl offensichtlich, dass wir es schon ein paar mal..."nun wird auch Dean rot. Fragend schaut er den etwas geschockten Engel an:"Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst... wir hatten siebenundzwanzig ein halb mal Sex und davor, noch unzählige Male, bis deine Seele wieder geheilt war."erwiedert er trocken.

"Woah, woah, woah! Warte mal, wir hatten Sex?"gespielte Überraschung, natürlich hatte er sich so etwas schon gedacht, aber Cas, dieser unschuldig wirkender, kleiner Bastard, hatte es verdient, etwas geneckt zu werden. Dean packt Cas schon wieder bei seinen  Flügeln und prompt keucht dieser laut auf. "Dean!"mehr kann der Engel nicht rausbringen, denn der Jäger, weiss genau was er tut. Er streichelt jede samtige Feder einzeln und grinst:"So, so siebenundzwanzig ein halb mal Sex. Und unzählige Male vorher, um mich zu heilen? Hmm, wieso ein halbes Mal? Nein, vergiss es. Ich werde mich daran erinnern."er beugt sich über Castiels Schulter und küsst zärtlich seine linke Schwinge. Cas schwankt und seine Knie geben nach. Dean kann ihn gerade noch auffangen und lässt ihn sanft zu Boden gleiten. Dann bettet er ihn, auf seinem eigenen Körper. Sorgsam darauf achtend, dass den Flügeln nichts passiert Lässt er sie ausgebreitet liegen. Dean fühlt sich wie in einem grossen Nest mit flauschig, weissen Federn umringt, geborgen.

Der Engel schaut ihn mit grossen Augen an:"Bist du mir nicht böse? Was ich alles mit dir getan habe... Dean, es hatte alles einen guten Grund. Ich hätte nie..." Dean küsst seinen aufgeregten Engel und unterbricht so dessen Redeschwall. Wieder, wird ihm deutlich von seinem eigenen Körper gezeigt, dass es ihn mehr als nur Freude bereitet, Cas zu küssen. Er will eindeutig mehr, dass zeigt ihm schon die zu eng gewordene Hose.

"Cas. Ich kenne dich mittlerweile besser, als mich selber. Und ich weiss, dass es gute Gründe gibt, für das was du getan hast. Ich weiss auch, dass ich dich genau so begehre, wie du mich. Also kannst du nichts getan haben, was ich nicht auch wollte. Oder?" Dean hält seinen Engel fest in seinen Armen:"Über das es mich vergessen lassen, reden wir ein ander Mal, Hauptsache, du tust es verdammt noch mal, nie wieder!"und ihm wird klar, dass Cas, seinen Ständer am Rücken spüren kann. 

Sein Engel lächelt ihn breit an und streichelt sanft über Dean's Gesicht:"Wollen wir nicht ins Motelzimmer zurück? Dort hätte es ein bequemes Bett, Dean." " Cas!- Nein, ich will jede Einzelne, deiner verdammten Ferdern küssen, dass verspreche ich dir."er zieht sein Shirt aus und lächelt:"Deine Federn sehen doch sehr flauschig aus. Die sind sicher, auch bequem."

Castiel's Lächeln verschwidet und sein erschrockner Blick, zeigt Dean, dass er vielleicht zu weit gegangen ist. Aber auch der Engel hat nur gescherzt und seine Hand wandert langsam Dean's Körper hinab. Wie in seinem Flashback, küsst Cas zärtlich die Stellen, die seine Hand zuvor berührt hatten.

Seine Hose ist nun defenitiv zu eng und er schiebt Cas sanft von sich runter. Der Engel nutzt die Chance, um seine Krawatte, die schon lose runterhing, auszuziehen. Dann knöpft er schnell sein Hemd auf. Dabei lässt er Dean nicht aus den Augen, denn dieser ist aufgestanden, um seine Hose runterzureissen. Cas kniend vor ihm und er mit einem dicken Ständer in der Hose, dass machte es Dean auch nicht einfacher, sich Ihrer zu entledigen. Aber Cas hilft ihm dabei und zu Dean's Erstaunen, ist er dabei ausserordentlich Geschickt. 

Dean stöhnt laut auf, als Cas seinen Schwanz aus der Hose befreit und ihn liebevoll rauf und runter bewegt. Die Hände des Engels kneten sanft seine Eier. Es sollte ihn ja nicht überraschen, dass Cas von seiner Vorliebe wusste.

Genau jetzt packt ihm wieder ein Flashback und er durchlebt noch mal den Sex, den er im Bunker mit Cas hatte. Als der Engel plötzlich in seinem Zimmer aufgekreuzt war und ihm offenbarte, dass er vielleicht eine Heilmethode für sein Mal gefunden hätte. Bis hin zu den Tränen in Castiel's Augen, als er ihm sagte, dass er sein Gedächtnis löschen müsse. 

Der Jäger ist geschockt und er erwacht in Castiel's Umarmung:"Geht es wieder?"besorgte blaue Augen sehen ihn durchdringend an. Und er nickt benommen:"Ja, mir geht es gut, Cas. Hatte nur wieder so einen verfluchten Flashback."Dean lächelt und bemerkt, wie komfortabel er liegt. Und tatsäcklich, ruht er in Castiel's Schwingen gehüllt. 

"Cas? Tut es dir nicht weh, wenn ich so darauf liege?"schockiert steht er vorsichtig auf. Cas Gesicht wechselt mehrmals die Farbe und Dean braucht keine Erklärung, um zu erkennen, dass der Engel gerade Schmerzen und Lust abwechslungsweise spürt. 

Anscheinend hatte die kurze Abwesenheit von Dean"s Gehirn, keine Auswirkungen auf dessen Erregung. Und zu seiner und Castiel's Überraschung, steht sein Glied immer noch kerzengerade. Dean krazt sich verlegen am Kopf und schielt zu seinem Engel, der nicht recht weiss, was er nun tun soll. "Sorry, ähm, würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn du..." Castiel hebt überrascht eine Augenbraue, aber kommt der Aufforderung nur zu gern nach. 

Diesmal nimmt er aber auch seinen Mund dazu und verschlingt Dean's Länge fast ganz. Jetzt bekommt auch Dean weiche Knie, aber er hält sich an den ausgebreiteten Flügeln, links und rechts von ihm, fest. Natürlich kann er es nicht lassen, die weissen Federn zu liebkosen. Und Castiel hat sichtlich Mühe, gleichzeitig zu stöhnen und zu lutschen. 

"Cas, verdammt. Das ist so was von geil."murmelt er grinsend. Behutsam drückt er den Kopf seines Engels weg und kniet sich vor ihm hin:"Dreh dich auf den Bauch, ich will mein Versprechen einlösen." Cas gehorcht und versucht Dean nicht mit seinen Schwimgen zu treffen, beim Umdrehen. Fast ängstlich blickt er über seine linke Schulter, Dean an. 

Der Jäger kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, denn ihm ist etwas nach Rache, für die etwas gewaltsame Verführung von Cas und so schnappt er sich kurzer Han die neben ihm am Boden liegende Kravatte, dann die Arme von seinem gefiederten Freund und bindet diese auf den Rücken des Engels.

"Dean? Wieso tust du das?"der Engel ist entsetzt. "Hmm, dieser letzte Flashback, war sehr Intressant. Ich hab da etwas von "mir gehören" und unsichtbaren Fesseln an meinen Armen mitbekommen. "Bitte Dean, binde mich wieder los. Ich kann dir das alles erklären."fleht Cas und er versucht sich Dean zu entwinden. Aber der Jäger denkt nicht daran, ihn los zu lassen. Er beugt sich über den rechten Flügel und küsst ihn sanft. 

Ein lautes Stöhnen von Cas, für jede Berührung durch Dean und sein Lächeln wird noch breiter:"Dir ist doch sicher klar, wenn ich es heraus finden würde, dann..."und er streichelt und küsst weiter. Und zur Abwechslung, auch hin und wieder, den rechten Flügel.

Ihm ist Bewusst, dass Cas durchaus in der Lage ist, sich zu befreien und sie Beide jederzeit zurück ins Zimmer, bringen könnte. Aber er kennt Cas auch gut genug, um zu wissen, was er sich wünscht. Was er braucht... Und Dean hat vor, seinem Engel genau das zu geben, indem er ihn so richtig bestrafte, wenn auch nur spielerisch, damit er sich selber verzeihen konnte. 

Der Engel zittert immer mehr und wimmert nur noch leise. Dean lässt langsam die Fügel los und kümmert sich nun um den Körper selber. Er öffnet die Hosen und streift sie mit einem Ruck runter, mitsamt der Shorts. Seine Hände streicheln über den nackten Po und eine Hand wandert seitlich weiter zur heissen Mitte, wärend sich die andere Hand, um die Spalte und die darin verborgene Öffnung kümmert. 

Dean muss sich sehr konzentrieren, um nicht zu stürmisch mit Cas umzugehn, denn er selber ist genau so erregt und er will nur noch so schnell wie möglich, sich mit ihm vereinigen. Aber er lässt sich absichtlich Zeit, einerseits, um es so lange wie möglich geniessen zu können und andererseits, um seinen Engel etwas zu bestrafen. 

"Aaaah, Dean."stöhnend windet sich Cas mit vor verzückung, weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund:"Ich will dich, Dean. Bitte... Aaaah hmmm." Der Jäger presst seine Lippen zusammen und versucht sich mit anderen Gedanken abzulenken, wärend er das harte und feuchte Glied, von Cas auf und ab bewegt. Mittlerweile hat er schon zwei Finger in diesem zuckenden, engen Loch, dass ihm vor verlangen entgegen gestreckt wird. Und er kann sich kaum noch zurückhalten. 

"Scheisse, Cas. Musst du so verdammt heiss sein? Ich kann nicht..."raunt der Jäger gereizt. Und stösst mit seinem dritten Finger hinein, was ein lautes Wimmen auslöst. Die zusammengebundenen Hände, ballen sich zu Fäusten. Und Dean schluckt leer:"Cas? Sorry, du, du bringst mich noch um meinen verdammten Verstand." 

Plötzlich löst sich die Kravatte um Castiel's Hände und er kann sich abstützen. Dazu nimmt er nur eine Hand, die Andere benutzt er um hinter sich nach Dean's Shirt zu greifen. Dabei gleiten die drei Finger aus ihm hinaus und er knurrt verärgert:"Dean! Tu es endlich verdammt. Oder ich falle gleich über dich her und ich werde nicht so verdammt langsam sein."die Augen von Castiel fixieren die überraschten, grünen Augen. Und dann treffen sich ihre Lippen. Dean's ganze Selbstbeherrschung löst sich sofort auf und er packt nun mit seiner freien Hand die Hüften des Engel und sein hartes Glied, findet fast ohne Hilfe, den engen Eingang. Ihre Lippen lösen sich dabei und Castiels Aufschrei, treibt Dean eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper. Widerwillig muss er sich eingestehen, dass Cas nun die Zügel in der Hand hat. 

Im nächsten Moment liegt Dean unten und der Engel sitzt auf ihm. Reitet ihn, mit geschlossenen Augen und lustvollem Stöhnen. Auf und ab immer schneller. Die riesigen Flügel ausgebreitet. Hätte er sich nicht schon eingestanden, dass er diesen verdammten Idioten liebte, hätte er es spätestens jetzt tun müssen. Denn dieser Anblick, ist schlichtweg Umwerfend.

Die Hände auf seinen angespannten Bauch gestützt, krallen sich plötzlich in Dean's Fleisch, so dass er nicht gleich zum Orgsamus kommen kann. Der Schmerz zögert es hinaus und Dean ahnt, dass sein Engel das nicht zum ersten Mal mit ihm macht. 

In völliger Extase fallen sie übereinander her, in jede erdenkliche Stellung und jedesmal wenn Dean kurz davor ist zum Höhepunkt zu kommen, verpasst ihm Cas einen Dämpfer.  

Irgendwann sind sie wieder im Zimmer gelandet, nach dem ihm Cas endlich gestattet hatte, seinen Orgasmus zu erleben und auch der Engel mit einem lauten Aufschrei gekommen ist, der immer noch in den Ohren des Jägers nachklingt:"Wow. Cas. Das war..."ihm fehlen die Worte:"Ich weiss nicht ob wir das schon einmal so..." "Nein, haben wir nicht, Dean. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich dir meine Flügel gezeigt habe und das erste Mal das es so lange gedauert hat."flüstert Castiel schläfrig. 

Beide liegen erschöpft nebeneinander und Castiel nimmt mit einer leichten Berührung den ganzen Schweiss und andere Köperflüssikeiten von ihren Körpern. Dankbar für diese Tat, beugt er sich über seinen Engel und küsst ihn auf seine leicht geschwollenen, wunden Lippen. So sanft wie möglich und trotzdem, kann er das Zittern deutlich spüren. Verwundert starrt er den merklich angeschlagenen Engel an:"Cas? Verdammt, was hast du ge..."dann wird er Ohnmächtig und kann die verzweifelte Entschulidigungen von Castiel nicht mehr hören. 

Er hatte gerade all seine verbleibende Gnade dazu verwendet, nicht nur um sie zu reinigen, sodern auch um Dean's Seele zu heilen. Zu seinem Bedauern, reichte es nicht mehr aus, dessen Gedächtnis völlig zu löschen. Dean würde sich nicht mehr an die Vergangeheit in der Hölle erinnern, aber an den Sex mit ihm schon. 

Ein klopfen an der Türe, reisst ihn aus der Starre und er ruft zu Sam, kraftlos herein. Er kann ihn jetzt gerade gut gebrauchen. 

Es ist dunkel und stickig im Zimmer und Sam macht automatisch das Licht an. Aber als er die zwei nackten Körper im Bett bemerkt, bereut er es fast sofort. Nur ein dünnes Leintuch bedeckt sie, so dass die Konturen deutlich sichtbar sind. Schnell wendet er sein Gesicht weg:"Cas! Wieso sagst du, ich soll rein kommen, wenn ihr noch..." 

"Sam, ich brauche dich. Du musst mir helfen mich anzuziehn. Ich fürchte, ich habe keine Kraft mehr das allein zu machen."raunt der Engel müde und setzt sich auf. Sam runzelt seine Stirn und wendet nur widerstrebend sein Gesicht wieder zurück. Sein Bruder scheint fest zu schlafen:"Hast du ihn wieder..?" 

Castiel nickt nur. Er hat es alleine in seine Shorts geschafft und nun versucht er ohne in Ohnmacht zu fallen, seine Hose anzuziehn. Was er aber nur, mit langen Pausen dazwischen, schafft. Sein Hemd aber, ist zu weit weg. Es sind nur wenige Schritte, aber für ihn, hätte es auch meilenweit weg sein können.

Der Bruder von Dean hat sich schon zu dem Kleiderhaufen auf dem Boden bewegt und versucht das Hemd heraus zu fischen. Dann reicht er es dem danach greifendem Engel und ihm wird klar, dass er ihm wohl auch beim anziehn helfen muss, denn die Hände von Cas zittern So sehr, dass ein zuknöpfen, ihm nicht machbar erscheint. 

 

 


	5. Ein neuer Anfang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Verhalten, seit dem Tod von Cas, lässt Sam nur verwirrt den Kopf schütteln. Denn sein Bruder ist fast jede Nacht unterwegs in Bars oder anderen Etablissements, wenn sie nicht gerade mit Jagen beschäftigt waren. Um Bobby hatte er sich in der Hütte verkrochen, um zu trauern. Jetzt tat er gerade so, als hätte er nicht so eben, die Liebe seines Lebens verloren. Und das war Cas gewesen, ob es Dean wahr haben wollte, oder nicht.

**Ein neuer Anfang**

Chapter 5

Als Dean aufwacht, ist der leere Platz neben ihm, das Erste, was ihm auffällt. Eine Panik überkommt ihn und mit klopfendem Herzen steht er auf. Er kann sich noch an alles erinnern, also hat Cas ihn nicht wieder alles vergessen lassen. Es ist dunkel im Raum und trotzdem weiss er, dass da Jemand ist. Sein Herz bleibt fast stehen, denn sein Bruder sitzt an dem kleinen Tisch und flüstert:"Gut, du bist wach. Ich werde das Licht einschalten. Aber bevor ich das tue, musst du noch etwas wissen." " Was ist los, Sam? Ist was mit Cas?"eine böse Vorahnung lässt ihn zum Lichtschalter eilen. Und das helle Licht, blendet die beiden Brüder und lässt sie benommen blinzeln. Sam ist froh darüber, dass Cas ihm überredet hatte, dem schlafenden Dean seine Shorts anzuziehn.

Ein leiser Aufschrei von seinem Bruder, lässt Sam wissen, dass er Castiel enteckt hat, bevor er es selber sieht. Der Engel sitzt völlig angezogen in dem schäbigen Sessel am Fenster. Leicht zur Seite geneigt, als würde er schlafen. Aber sein Gesicht ist weiss wie eine Wand und keine Regung ist wahrzunehmen.

Sam schluckt leer und meint leise tadelnd:"Ich hätte es dir schonender beibringen können, Dean. Wieso musst du auch immer.."er kann das vor schmerz verzogenem Gesicht, nicht länger anschauen. Sein Bruder kniet langsam vor der Leiche des Engels nieder und weint:"Wieso?"er dreht senem Kopf und starrt seinen Bruder wütend an:"Wieso, Sam?!" 

Sam weiss nicht was er darauf antworten soll. Cas hatte ihm noch einen Brief schreiben lassen. Aber ihm aufgetragen, ihn erst später seinem Bruder zugeben. An einem ganz speziellen Tag, in zwei Wochen. Sam hatte keine Ahnung warum ausgerechnet dann, aber Cas meinte nur, dass es wichtig sei. Also bewahrte er den Brief weiterhin in seiner Jacke auf und antwortet:"Keine Ahnung, Dean. Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach sagen?"er schluckt leer und sieht, wie Dean liebevoll den toten Engel zum Bett trägt und ihn dort drapiert. 

Dean hatte schon viel zu viele sterben sehen. Das ist einfach nicht fair, denkt er verdrossen. Aber das Leben ist niemals fair und schon gar nicht zu Jägern. Dean beugt sich über den leblosen Körper und küsst ihn sanft die Stirn. Dann nimmt er das Lacken und bedeckt Cas vorsichtig bis zum Gesicht. Dann erstarrt er in der Bewegung und sein Körper zittert heftig. 

Sein Bruder ist schnell bei ihm und nimmt ihn Behutsam in seine Arme:"Erzähl mir alles Sammy, ich will jedes verdammte Detail hören. Alles, hörst du?!"schluchzt er aufgebracht. Sam nickt und meint leise:"Ist gut, ich erzähl dir alles. Aber du musst dich zuerst einmal beruhigen, ok? Dean?"er sieht seinen Bruder eindringlich an. 

Dean richtet sich auf und trottet in Richtung Bad, um sich sein Gesicht zu waschen. Beim Bett bleibt er stehen und bedeckt mit dem Leintuch, auch noch das Gesicht seines Engels. Er wünscht sich fast, dass Cas ihm doch noch seine Erinnerungen gelöscht hätte. Aber als er wieder an die letzte Nacht denken muss und an die wunderschönen Flügel, kann er nur Dankbarkeit empfinden.

Er blickt zu Sam und erzählt ihm leise:"Er hat mir seine Flügel gezeigt, Sammy. Die sind.. sie waren so verdammt Schön." Und zu Sams Erstaunen, kniet sein Bruder am Bettrand nieder, faltet seine Hände und betet stockend:" Ähm, Gott? Du weisst vielleicht nicht wer ich bin...ich heisse Dean Winchester und ich bin ein Jäger. Vielleicht bin ich nicht gerade ein guter Gläubiger, eigentlich glaube ich sogar, dass es dich gar nicht intressiert, was für eine Scheisse hier die ganze Zeit abgeht, aber Gott... ich hätte auch nie zu dir gebetet, wenn es um mich geht. Es ist Cas, also Ähm Castiel meine ich...dieser verdammte, leichtgläubige ähm.. entschuldige das verdammt, er ist nicht so ein Arsch, er war nicht so ein Arsch, wie seine Geschwister-Engel. Er hat das hier wirklich nicht verdient. Und wenn du nur ein wenig für ihn übrig hattest, oder für mich.. oder sonst wen, dann lass ihn bitte in den Himmel kommen. Wenn du das nicht tust, werde ich dir persönlich in den Arsch, sorry, Hintern treten. Ach ja, Amen, oder so."

Sam hat sich wieder auf den Stuhl gesetzt und muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er hatte ja mehr Zeit gehabt, das alles zu verdauen, als Dean. Aber jetzt merkt er, dass auch er noch unter Schock steht. Sein Bruder reagierte erstaunlich gelassnener, als er erwartet hatte. Das klirren eines zerberstenden Spiegels, lässt ihn eines besseren belehren.

Dean steht mit einem blutdurchdränkten Handtuch, an der Badezimmertür, mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Sam wiedererkennt. Es ist der Gleiche, den sein Bruder hatte, als er aus der Hölle zurück gekommen war. 

Die Brüder sind gerade im Bad, um Dean's Hand zu behandeln, als ein seltsames Geräusch sie zurück ins Zimmer rennen lässt. Nichts scheint passiert zu sein, aber Dean schreit:"Verdamt, wo ist Cas? Wo ist die Leiche?!" Auf dem Bett liegt nur das Leintuch. Von dem leblosen Körper, fehlt jede Spur.

zwei Wochen später

Dean's Verhalten, seit dem Tod von Cas, lässt Sam nur verwirrt den Kopf schütteln. Denn sein Bruder ist fast jede Nacht unterwegs in Bars oder anderen Etablissements, wenn sie nicht gerade mit Jagen beschäftigt waren. Um Bobby hatte er sich in der Hütte verkrochen, um zu trauern. Jetzt tat er gerade so, als hätte er nicht so eben, die Liebe seines Lebens verloren. Und das war Cas gewesen, ob es Dean wahr haben wollte, oder nicht. 

Das Mal an Dean's Arme war zwar völlig verschwunden, dafür kamen seltsame Nebenwirkungen zum Vorschein. Aber keines davon war eigentlich negativ und so machten sie sich auch keine besondere Sorgen darüber. Sam nahm an, dass es etwas mit der Gnade zu tun hatte, die Cas, Dean in sehr geringen Mengen verabreichte, um das Mal und seine Wirkung zu lindern. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es auf einmal ganz verschwinden könnte? 

Heute war es genau zwei Wochen her, dass er dieses blöde Versprechen an Cas abgegeben hatte. Seit dem, brannte dieser verdammte Brief ein Loch in seine Tasche. Und ausgerechnet heute, war sein Bruder wieder mal nicht, über Nacht zu Hause geblieben.

Als sein Bruder zurück in den Bunker kommt, ist es schon Frühmorgens. Er sieht echt mitgenommen aus, um nicht zu sagen, beschiessen. Aber das ist Sam jetzt recht egal und er ruft ihn zu sich. 

"Was willst du Sammy?"faucht Dean genervt:"Kann das echt nicht noch ein oder zwei Stunden warten?" Auch eine der Nebenwirkungen, kein grosses Schlafbedürfnis. Sam schüttelt seinen Kopf und reicht ihm Wortlos den Brief von Cas. Sein Bruder starrt nur auf den Umschlag, macht aber keine Anstalten, ihn zu nehmen. 

In grossen geschwungenen Buchstaben steht _**Dean**_  darauf und der Jäger erkennt sofort die Handschrift, seines Bruders:"Sammy, was soll das? Redest du jetzt nur noch per Brief mit mir?"fragend sieht er abwechslungsweise zum Umschlag und zu Sam. Mit einer Grimasse sagt dieser leise:"Er ist von Cas, Dean. Er hat ihn mir diktiert, als du geschlafen hast. Er, er hatte keine Kraft mehr zu schreiben."traurig sieht er Dean an und schluckt leer:"Ich musste ihm versprechen, dass ich ihn dir erst in genau zwei Wochen gebe."

"Du hast mit ihm geredet, wärend er..? Und du konntest mich nicht wecken? Oder ihm, verdammt noch mal, helfen?"Dean greift zornig nach dem Brief und sieht Sam dabei voller Wut an:" Was ist nur los mit dir, Sammy?" Sein Bruder presst wütend die Lippen zusammen und murmelt:"Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Dean, er hat mich darum gebeten, es war sein letzter Wille. Du hättest das Selbe getan, verdammt!"

"Du weisst, was hier drin steht?"Dean schwenkt den Brief und reisst ihn grollend auf. Statt eine Antwort abzuwarten, stürmt er in sein Zimmer und knallt wütend die Tür zu.

Sam kann sich nur noch Bruchstückhaft an den Innhalt erinnern, aber er weiss, sein Bruder würde es ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er ihn jetzt beim lesen, stören sollte  Also wartet er, bis er von sich aus bereit ist, das Gelesene mit ihm zu teilen. 

Aber Dean kommt nicht zu ihm, sondern geht seinem Bruder aus dem Weg. Und dass nun schon seit Tagen. Alle Versuche von Sam abblockend, ist er wieder jede Nacht weg. 

Sam sitzt allein im Bunker an einem grossen Tisch. Sein Kopf auf beide Händen gestützt, denkt er an die Zeit zurück, als Cas sich hier vor Dean versteckt hatte. Und gewisse Situationen, hätten auch aus eine alten Comedy-Serie stammen können:

Als Dean, genau an diesem Tisch sass und der Engel wegen eines Falles, da war. Cas beugte sich damals, über den Tisch, um etwas zu greifen und dabei lächelt er Dean verschmitzt an. Sein Bruder, griff ohne zu überlegen nach dessen Gesicht. Es geschah so schnell und so unerwartet für alle, dass sie es im ersten Moment gar nicht richtig verstanden.

Wie in Zeitlupe sieht man verschiedene Dinge gleichzeitig geschehen und doch jedes Einzelne nach einander. Wie Sam der Mund offen steht und seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe gehen. Castiel's Augen blitzen blau auf und sein Lächeln wird breiter. Dean beugt sich nach vorne und küsst den Engel auf die Lippen. Dann verschwindet Cas so schnell, dass er alles aufwirbelt. Und die Brüder starren sich geschockt an, bis Dean ein:"Was zum Teufel war das?!"rausrutscht. Sie sprachen danach nie mehr darüber, denn es war ihnen allen, einfach zu peinlich.

Tage später, hatte sich sein Bruder recht schwer verletzt, wollte aber, so stur wie er nun mal war, nicht ins Spital. Im Bunker, gab ihm Sam eine angeblich dort enteckte, geheime Medizin(dabei war es nur Hustensirup), dass hatte er mit Castiel so abgemacht. Am nächsten Tag, ging es ihm, sehr viel besser, als normalerweise es der Fall gewesen wäre und Dean dachte, dass es an dieser Medizin gelegen hätte.

Aber Sam wusste, es war der Engel und machte sich darum, etwas Sorgen um ihn. Also schaute er in dessen Zimmer nach. Und tatsächlich lag Cas ganz bleich in seinem Bett und schlief. Er sah deutlich erschöpft aus, aber bevor Sam auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte der Engel ihm schon mitgeteilt, dass er nur etwas Ruhe brauchen würde um sich zu erholen. Wollte aber, etwas Wasser und Sam geriet irgentdwie in einen Panikmodus und beabsichtigte es schnellst möglich, zu holen. Im Gang rannte er dann, fast seinen Bruder um. Und als Dean ihn auch noch fragte, mit wem er denn gerade geredet hätte, kann dieser, nur alles abstreiten und sagen, er hätte mit sich Selber gesprochen. Sein Bruder glaubt ihm natürlich nicht und denkt, es wäre diese erfundene Frau gewesen. Trotz Sams verzweifelte Versuche ihn davon abzuhalten, reisst er die Tür auf. Und Sam auf alles gefasst, schliesst die Augen, aber der Engel war weg. Nur das deutlich benutzte Bett nicht und Sam erklärt, er hätte darin geschlafen, weil Dean in letzter Zeit, wohl wegen Alpträume, Nachts immer so laut wäre. Was ja auch irgendwie stimmte, aber aus anderen Gründen. 

Sam, war es damals so was von leid, den ganzen Stress ausgesetzt zu sein. Wie an dem Tag, als  der Regenmantel von Cas auf dem Stuhl lag und er nur noch schnell darauf springen konnte, bevor sein Bruder ihn gesehen hätte.

Eines Tages, kam Dean gerade aus dem Bad mit einem Frotteetuch an seinem Kopf, um seine Haare zu trocknen. Sam, der damals gerade aus seinem Zimmer trat, sah gerade zu, wie Cas vor dem Bad stand und gleich nach Dean's rauskommen, hinein geschlüpft war. Sein Bruder murmelte etwas von "guten Morgen, Cas." und schlurfte dann in sein Zimmer. Sam war nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder den Kopf schütteln sollte.

Oder ein anderes Mal, sass er gerade am Tisch beim Frühstücken, als Cas sich einen Kaffee holte und sich dann hinsetzte. Danach die Zeitung gerade rechtzeitig ohne es zu bemerken hoch hielt, so dass Dean, der herein gekommen war, ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er holte sich ebenfalls Kaffee und Sam konnte schnell noch unter den Tisch rutschen, damit sein Bruder dachte, er, wäre hinter der Zeitung. Doch plötzlich, blieb Dean auch noch stehen und fragte etwas. Ein Murmeln hinter der Zeitung lässt ihn endlich, hinaus gehen. Und Sam kann wieder hervor kriechen.

Aber da hörte er Dean zurückkommen und spürte sofort den Lufthauch, den Cas beim Abgang verursacht hatte. Und dann sah ihn sein Bruder auch noch skeptisch an und meinte:"Was suchst du unter dem Tisch, Sammy? Ach, egal. Gibst du mir mal den Sportteil?" Sam wusste nicht was er damals hätte sagen sollen, denn die Zeitung war mit Cas verschwunden. Und so konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln. Sein Bruder stampfte dann wütend davon mit einem:"Dann bersorg ich mir halt selber eine Zeitung, du egoitischer Idiot, von einem Bruder." Und Sam blieb dann mit klopfendem Herzen und einem Seufzen, beleidigt zurück.

Trotzallem war sein Bruder zu dieser Zeit, wahrscheinlich von ihm selber unbemerkt, sehr glücklich gewesen. Eigentlich fühlte es sich sogar fast so an wie früher, vor der Hölle, vor den Alpträumen. Mit Cas, war auch diese Chance auf Glück, für Dean gestorben. Obwohl er weiss, dass Cas tot ist, betet er um seine Anwesenheit. 

Der Schock trifft ihn hart, als der Engel auch wirklich da steht, als wäre nichts geschehen. Er sieht unverändert aus und starrt Sam mit seinen blauen Augen durchdringend an:"Sam? Du wolltest mich sehen. Geht es um Dean?"ertönt diese tiefe Stimme, die er so vermisst hatte. 

"Was in aller Welt? Cas? Du bist nicht tot?"ruft Sam und springt auf und umarmt den Engel stürmisch:"Aber wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Wir dachten, du bist tot?" Ein unbeholfenes Schulterzucken:"Ich war tot, Sam."erklärt er kurz. Typisch Cas, denkt Sam und greift zu seinem Telefon, um sofort seinen Bruder anzurufen. Er hört den typischen Gitarrenriff-Klingelton seines Bruders, bevor er ihn näher kommen sieht. 

Dean scheint dagegen, überhaubt nicht überrascht zu sein. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt, die stille Wut, die in ihm lodert deutlicher, als Worte es konnten:"Cas."sagte er nur. Und es folgte, das typische sich Anstarren, dass kannte Sam schon von früher. Und er hat auf einmal das dringende Bedürfniss, in seinem Zimmer laute, sehr laute Musik zuhören. 

Er hätte wetten können, dass die Beiden nicht mal gemerkt hatten, dass er aus dem Raum gegangen war. Egal was die zwei auch taten, es war  bestimmt klüger, sie dabei nicht zu stören. Und er greift grinsend zu dem Kopfhörer. 

"Was denkst du dir nur dabei, Cas? Du lässt mich wieder warten und beten, dass es dir gut geht."bricht es aus Dean heraus:"Verdammt! Und kann so viel beten wie ich will, aber bei meinem Bruder, kommst du gleich angeflattert..?" Castiel neigt seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite:"Du wusstest, dass ich nicht mehr tot war, Dean?"

"Warum bin ich wohl jede Nacht unterwegs gewesen? Ich wollte dich damit provozieren, du Idiot. Hätte wissen sollen, dass du deinen fedrigen Arsch, nur für meinen Bruder bewegst..."wütend kommt Dean dem Engel näher.

"Dean. Ich wurde schon wieder von meinem Vater ins Leben zurück geschickt. Und diesmal, hat er nicht nur mich allein, sondern auch die meisten anderen Engel, zurück geholt. Auch hat er mich, glaube ich, befördert und uns allen neue Regeln auferlegt."Cas, sieht traurig zu Boden:"Er hat uns von unseren Sünden erlöst und gereinigt." Dean runzelt seine Stirn:"Er hat euch gewaschen?" "Nein, Dean. Das bedeutet, dass ich nun wieder ein vollständig, unschuldiger Engel bin." 

"Und wieso hast du dich nicht blicken lassen, verdammt? Und was heisst hier befördert?"der Jäger steht so Nahe, dass hätte er früher, als unangenehm empfunden. Automatisch will der Engel zurückweichen, aber Dean packt ihn grob an den Schultern und legt seine Stirn, auf die des Engels:"Cas, rede Mann. Ich will verstehen, warum die Person, die ich liebe, mich verlassen hat." Erschreckt blinzelt der Engel und Dean bemerkt, dass erwas anders ist an ihm und zieht seinen Kopf etwas zurück, um besser in die blauen Augen sehen zu können, die er so entsetzlich vermisst hatte.

"Gott hat mich in eine neue Spezies verwandelt Dean. Halb Mensch, halb Engel, einen Hybriden so zusagen. Etwas Einzigartiges. Oder Abscheuliches. Ich bat ihn, um diesen Körper und er, er gab mir eine Aufgabe und ein Versprechen. - Dean, ich wusste nicht, ob ich es ertragen hätte, wenn du mich zurück gewiesen hättest. Ich brauchte Zeit, um das alles zu analysieren." Der Jäger kann deutlich das zittern spüren, dass von Cas aussgeht:"Egal was du nun bist, du bleibst immer noch der gleiche Cas, den ich liebe und vertraue. Mann, ich bin nicht mal schwul und trotzdem liebe ich dich, so wie du bist! Und glaub mir, ich hab's getestet. Einen anderen Mann zu küssen, ist für mich einfach nur verdammt ekelhaft."er umarmt seinen Hybrid-Engel und flüstert:"Hast du deine Flügel noch?"

Castiel wird rot und nickt:"Ich kann sie dir sogar in dieser Dimension zeigen. Willst du sie sehen?" "Nicht hier, dafür ist das Schlafzimmer da, Cas."raunt Dean heiser vor verlangen. Der Engel schluckt leer:"Heisst dass, du willst sex?" "Darauf kannst du deinen fedrigen Arsch verwetten!"er packt den Engel an der Hand und zieht ihn in sein Zimmer, bevor er noch etwas sagen kann. 

Kaum ist die Tür geschlossen, presst Dean seine Lippen auf die des Engels. Und als hätte es nie eine Trennung gegeben, erwiedert Cas den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft. Die störenden Kleider sind mit einem Wink von ihm weg und Dean keucht überrascht auf:"Wow! Dein Engel-Mojo hast du also auch noch?" Der Engel wird ganz verlegen:"Dean, etwas Anderes hab ich auch noch. Es betrifft diesen Körper...Ich meine, er ist noch.." Der Jäger reisst verblüfft die Augen auf:"Sag jetzt nicht, du bist wieder eine Jungfrau..?" 

Der Engel wird ganz rot und presst seine Lippen zusammen. "Oh, Mann, Cas!" seufzt Dean lächelnd. Zeig mir dafür deine neuen Flügel. Ich hoffe, die sind genauso empfindlich, wie deine Letzten." "Schliess deine Augen Dean."verlangt Castiel leise. Und als er, auf Castiels bitte, sie wieder öffnet, sieht er einen nackten Cas mit wunderschönen, silbrig weiss schimmernden Flügel. Sie sind genau so gross, wie früher und habem deshalb, in dem kleinen Zimmer kaum Platz. Wohin er sieht, nur weisse Federn. Aber als Dean sie sanft berührt und er darauf hin, Cas aufstöhnen hört, ist er der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Davon ist er felsenfest überzeugt. Und als Castiel laut "ich liebe dich so sehr, Dean" ruft, kann er nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen. 

 

  **Epilog**

  **Eine Aufgabe und Ein Versprechen**

 

Am nächsten Morgen, oder eher späten Mittag, kann es Sam kaum erwarten, alle seine aufgestauten Sprüche über das neue Paar, vom Stapel zulassen. Aber Dean ignorierte das Meiste davon, denn er grinste den ganzen verdammten Tag. Sein Bruder so überglücklich zu sehen, grenzte an ein Wunder und Sam hofft inständig, dass es etwas anhalten würde. Beide hatten ein Leuchten an sich, dass es schon fast blendete. 

Nach dem Essen, erzählte Cas von seinem Auftrag und dass er jetzt kein Engel mehr sei sondern, zu einer neuen Spezies gehören würde. Engel-Mensch Hybrid nannte er es und dass sein Vater, ihn mit einer Gnade gesegnet hätte, die stärker, als die der Erzengel sei. Der Auftrag wäre ein auf Unendlichkeit laufender Posten auf der Erde, um nichtmenschliche Wesen zu beobachten und einzugreifen, wenn etwas falsch liefe. Also nichts Anderes, als  was sie bisher gemacht hatten. Nur diesmal, mit offiziellem Auftrag von Oben. Dann wurde er still und meinte, dass die Zeit gekommen sei, das Versprechen von seinem Vater, zu erklären.

"Dean, es fällt mir nicht leicht, aber ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass du das Versprechen von Vater, an mich bist. Wie oder was auch immer dazu geführt hat, dass ich etwas von mir in dir befindet und auch etwas von deiner Seele, in mich gelangt ist. Das konnte nicht mal mein Vater, der Allmächtige selbst, heraus finden. Aber es hat dazu geführt, dass ich ein einfacher Schutzengel, eine Seele bekam und dass du ein Mensch, ohne Kräfte, doch welche entwickelt hast. Dean, du bist kein Mensch mehr, du bist genauso zu etwas wie ich geworden und dass vielleicht auch, mit Hillfe meiner Gnade, die jeden anderen Menschen umgebracht hätte, dich aber, hat sie nur umgewandelt. Mit Kräften, die du zuerst noch finden und trainieren solltest. Du bist so zusagen zu einem Menschen-Engel Hybriden geworden. Vater hat mich nach deinem Vorbild wieder erschaffen und mich so an dich gebunden das bedeutet..."

Es ist Sam, der vor seinem Bruder versteht, was das bedeutete:"Dean, du kannst nicht sterben und du bist stärker als ein Erzengel..?"fast er staunend zusammen. "Erzähl mir mal was Neues."knurt Dean etwas gereizt:"Ich bin schon ein paar mal abgekratzt und ein Erzengel zu besiegen, na und? Aber ich werde doch jetzt nicht zu einem Arschloch, oder? Und was ist mit dem Himmel? Ein Posten, der Unendlich ist, bedeutet wohl auch, nicht in den Himmel zu kommen..."

Castiel seufzt:"Dafür wirst du nie Krank oder alt werden, Dean."liebevoll nimmt er die Hand seines Geliebten und sieht ihn dabei eindringlich in die Augen:"Ich bin sicher, deine Flügel sind aussergewöhnlich." Beinahe hätte Dean sich verschluckt:"Was Hab ich? Flügel? Bist du sicher Cas?" "Ja, Dean. Ich bin mir sicher."antwortet der Engel lächelnd:"Alles was ich kann, kannst du auch und umgekehrt. Und du weisst ja, dass mit den Fügeln hat ja auch hier funktioniert."dabei wird er doch tatsächlich Krebsrot im Gesicht.

Und Sam kann sich wieder nicht von dem Gehirn-Kino retten, in dem er sich gerade die Beiden beim Sex plus Cas mit Flügeln vorstellt. Er verzieht sein Gesicht:"Woah, woah woah, ihr Beiden hört auf der Stelle auf oder geht in euer Zimmer."ein Geistesblitz folgend:"Oder fliegt am besten weit weg und nehmt euch dort ein Zimmer!"

Castiel runzelt nur die Stirn, aber Dean springt begeistert auf und johlt:"Gute Idee Sammy! Los Cas, zeig mir, wie's geht!" Der Engel hebt eine Augenbraue und meint trocken:"Wie stellst du dir das vor Dean? Das ist nicht so einfach!"

Aber er muss dann doch über dessen kindliche Freude lachen:"Also gut. Schliesse deine Augen und Stelle dir vor, du hättest zwei Flügel, so wie Meine." Sam kann sich nicht verkneifen, zu lachen. Es sieht aber auch zu witzig aus, wie der ruhige Engel mitten im Raum, den aufgekratzten Dean versucht zu beruhigen um ihm etwas beizubringen. 

Irgentwie schafft er es dann doch sich zu konzentrieren und wusch, erscheinen zwei schwarz, schimmende riesige Schwingen am Rücken von Dean. Ein erstaunter Ausruf von Cas und der offene Mund seines gaffenden Bruders, lässt Dean seine Flügel automatisch  sich ausbreiten, was einige Dinge umwirft und wegstösst. 

"Sie sind schwarz.."Castiel berührt sie staunend und Dean zuckt sofort zusammen und keucht laut:"Wow, Cas! So fühlt es sich an, wenn ich deine Flügel anfasse? Das ist verdammt geil, Mann." Der Engel lächelt nur verschmitzt und meint:"Ich freue mich darauf, das Gleiche mit dir zu tun, was du mit meinen Flügeln getan hast." Und jetzt wird Dean's Gesicht Knallrot. 

"Ok Jungs, das ist genug Destiel für heute. Ich geh in mein Zimmer."damit stapft Sam wütend, aber mit einem Lächeln davon. Kaum ist die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, wusch steht Dean da und Sam zuckt erschrocken zusammen. Mit breiten grinsen meint sein Bruder:"Das macht richtig Spass, Sammy. Und unsichtbar kann ich mich sicher auch noch machen." "Ok, du bist jetzt ein Superengel, toll Dean."Sam zieht eine Grimasse:"Hau jetzt mit deinem Liebesengel ab und lass mich in Ruhe. Und komm erst wieder, wenn deine Flitterwochen vorbei sind." 

Dean sieht ihn ernst an:"Tut mir leid, Sammy, ich wollte dich nur etwas ärgern." "Im moment, bist du frisch verliebt. Aber Dean, kannst du dir das auch für immer, vorstellen?" Sein Bruder schaut kurz weg und meint dann:"Vielleicht. Keine Ahnung. Ich mache mir dann Gedanken darüber, wenn es soweit ist."und mit einem breiten Grinsen, ist er schwups verschwunden. Sam ist immer wieder aufs neue überrascht, wie ähnlich sich, diese zwei Sturköpfe sind. Und er greift sicherheitshalber zu den Kopfhörern.

Die Wellen rauschen draussen am Strand, wärend Cas und Dean sich gegenseitig ihre Flügel streicheln. Sie stöhnen immer lauter und ihre nackten Körper sind mit weissen und schwarzen Federn umhüllt. Dieses luxuriöse Strandhaus bewohnten sie seit ein paar Tagen und genossen jede Minute davon, wie ein frisch verheiratetes Paar, nur mit austausch von Zärtlichkeiten und Sex. Etwas zu Essen brauchten sie nicht und Schlaf auch nicht, aber zur Abwechlung und zum Vergnügen, taten sie Beides trotzdem. 

Bald würden sie wieder Jagen, aber mit ihren Fähigkeiten, sollte es einfacher werden. Dean musste noch viel über ihre Fähigkeiten lernen und Üben damit umzugehen. Und Sam, konnte sich sogar wieder vorstellen, zu studieren, eine Familie zu gründen und das Jagen, nur noch als Hobby zu betreiben. Dean und Cas, waren jetzt dafür zuständig und das wohl, bis ans Ende der Zeit...

 

**Ende**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Habe nichts gegen konstruktive Kritik. Suche Jemand, der das hier vielleicht ins englische übersetzen könnte.


End file.
